Remembering to Live
by Emerika
Summary: He had said, I’ll always save you. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut keeping the tears from falling. No one should have to loose their life for her ever again. She was never going to let someone get close enough to save her. She didn’t need saving...
1. Back to the Dursleys

Disclaimer: The genius J.K. Rowling created the world that has taken over mine… 

Note- This is my first Fan-Fic! I'm an American writer so I'm sorry if this doesn't sound British. :Takes place after Harry's 6th year: SPOILER! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HBP!

The song is by (I know it's weird but it really reminds me of Harry and Ginny's relationship.) Frankie J- How to Deal.

It may seem depressing but it will get better! Sorry if it take a little while. I have many things going on.

_Thanks to Pheonix Flame01 who helped me with this! It wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for her! Read her fic A Step too Far. Definitely one of my top favorites!_

**CHAPTER 1- At Privet Drive**

"So this is what it looks like…" murmured Ron as the trio walked up the path to number 4.

"It's so…clean," added Hermione.

"Too clean," Ron finished.

Harry opened the door. He couldn't believe it. This was the last time he would have to be here…ever. And Ron and Hermione had insisted they come along and be there with him every step of the way. Harry was very quiet these days. The death of Dumbledore hit him very hard…Harder than anybody. Dumbledore had been like a father. He had never really fully appreciated him. Dumbledore was always there to him and now he just wasn't. Harry felt as if something was out of place…as if there was a piece of the puzzle missing. But what could it be?

"Who are they?" snarled Harry's uncle as he can into view.

"Ron and Hermione. They'll be staying here with me." He said shortly and made to his room.

"And you didn't' bother to ask us? Just thought you'd waltz right in with two…two…things?"

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron together. Ron was obviously not fond of the Dursley's either. Hermione seemed to have wanted to stay a little on their good side.

They all went upstairs to Harry's room. It was messy from the search for objects the last time he was here. "And to think…" thought Harry. "The last time I was here, Dumbledore was downstairs."

"Harry…are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine. Let's unpack." As they all unpacked in silence, Harry put Hedwig's cage on its stand and sat down on his bed, Ron taking a seat on his right, Hermione on his left.

They trooped downstairs and past Dudley who squeaked and ran (well, waddled faster than usual) back to his bedroom. As they were walking past the kitchen they smelt Aunt Petunia's cooking was wafting through the house.

"Vernon! Would you mind if you helped me in the kitchen for a bit?" she called to Vernon.

"Do you want some help Mrs.Dursley?" said Hermione. Aunt Petunia hesitated before speaking.

"Er…Yes, all right." She said slowly. Hermione sidled off into the kitchen waving to Harry and Ron to go without her.

"It's okay. We'll wait," said Ron.

They headed back upstairs and into Harry's bedroom where they were surprised to see…Dudley.

"So brought your friends to keep you safe this summer?" he said slyly.

"Yeah I suppose so." Harry spat back. He didn't want to share his life story with Dudley. Ron had his hand in his pocket which Harry was sure had his wand in it. Dudley rounded on Ron.

"Cute little friend you got there. I just might have to take advantage of that while she's here." Ron had suddenly turned a bright shade of maroon. He seemed to be shaking with rage.

"If—you—go—anywhere—near—her—I'll…I'll put a curse on you!" Ron was positively livid with Dudley. "Or hex you. I'm not that picky."

Dudley froze. "You're—You're lying!"

"If you go near her I will!"

"Protective aren't you? You must really like her."

"Dursley, I'm warning you!" Ron shouted. Both Harry and Ron had their wands out now.

"Get out!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think I will. I know you can't use magic yet. Your birthday isn't till the 31st."

"Maybe. But his birthday was in March. Totally legal." Dudley ran from the room as fast as his squat legs would carry him.

"Slimy—spoiled—stupid—GIT!" Ron spluttered.

"You know I hate saying this…but Dudley has a point."

"What do you mean?" he said quickly.

"You must really like Hermione they way you turned so red." Harry said carefully.

"Wha—I—you—I mean—Of course I do! We've been best friends since 1st year!"

"Ron you know what I mean."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to do."

"You should get together sometime and talk, just you two."

"I can't. With the war…I don't want anyone getting hurt." Something about this stirred in Harry's memory and Ginny's beautiful face was clear in his mind.

"Yeah…I know." They sat in silence for a while when Hermione came back in.

"I'm going for a walk. See you two later." said Ron.

"Do you want us to come?" asked Hermione.

"No…I need to think. I'll be back." And he left.

"Harry, where's your bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh. Next door to the left." And Hermione walked out leaving Harry alone.

Harry's mind was buzzing as he sank onto his bed, his whole body in a daze. He knows he loves her. But how could he have just let her go? Was she hurting as much as he was without her? Should he write her? And, as if on cue, Errol flew through the open window.

"Errol?" the ancient owl was carrying an envelope. Harry picked it up and walked back to his bed. He opened it up and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you. I want to let you know I understand your reasons for not seeing each other, sort of. It's so lonely here. After all it's just mum, dad, me, and the ghoul upstairs. Bill and Fleur will arrive in the next two weeks.I just wanted to let you know just because I still love you doesn't mean I will ignore other people. You know I still love you, but I can't stand not seeing you at all for who knows how long. I need something to keep my mind off you. _

_Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclawwrote to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. Apparently he was sitting behind us at Dumbledore's funeral and heard us. I want to hear from you before I answer. I hate doing this but I didn't want you to hear it from anyone but me. I'm really, really sorry. Please don't forget about me._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

Harry had read this over about seven times, not really taking in a word. When the massage had sunk in he couldn't believe how one more thing could have gone wrong.

_Sometimes a man_

_Has to choose_

_To do something he doesn't want to do_

So she was definitely considering Anthony. Had he really thought she would be ignored the entire time he was away? I might be years and years until this war is over.

Do I live my life with you as my wife or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream I gotta do this for me Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it But if I do I'll probably regret it How do I cope

Harry gave a deep sigh. This wasn't going to be easy…

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_and there's nothing you can do about it_

He could have kept her with him, but that was being selfish. He wouldn't put her in all that danger just to keep himself happy. Only he could do this. The prophecy had stated so. But nothing helped ease the pain for every little sting he felt.

_How do you deal when_

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you choose to turn away for you career_

Harry read over her letter one more time, his eyes landing on different phrases. But there was no other way. He had to! He couldn't keep her in that danger!

_I gotta take it_

_Though it's heart-breaking_

_It's something that I had to do_

All of this seemed to be killing him on the inside. To Ginny, he wasn't The Harry Potter. He was just Harry: her **ex**-boyfriend. How was he going to go on without her?

_But nobody said that I would hurt so bad_

_So I do I live?_

_How do I deal without you…?_

It wasn't his fault he was given this damn "destiny." His life had all been chosen for him! He certainly didn't want this. He's tried to live the best life he could, but somehow the things that made him happy seemed to turn into the things that made him feel the worst. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius…and Dumbledore…They had tried to help as much as they could. Dumbledore had said "Don't you see they flaw in my plan...I cared about you too much." He had put off giving Harry his "Destiny" as long as he could. He wanted him to be happy more than he wanted him to know the truth.

_But all you see when you think about it_

_This is the life that I was given_

_So I have to live it to the fullest_

_How do I deal in the mean time_

_Without you_...

Even he didn't know how he carried the weight of the future, of the entire wizarding world, on his shoulders. And then he had Ginny. Those the best few weeks of his life, and he had to let her go... He already missed her comforting words, walks by the lake, stealing kisses while Ron wasn't looking, her priceless smile, her beautiful hair, her jokes when things were looking down, and her…being Ginny. He couldn't stand that she might be doing the same things with Anthony this coming year. He knows she wants to be withhe, Harry,but it's too hard for her. It's hard for everyone. She wants him. He wants her. Neither of them wants another person, but they both need comfort for the pain that seemed to be caused but one person…Voldemort.

_How do you deal when you can't be with the one you love,_

_And the one that you love is with somebody else?_

_And what do you do when you know she don't love him_

_But she loves me but she can't stand loving you far away…._

_I don't want nobody else loving you_

_I don't want nobody else loving me…_

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_And there's nothing you can do about it?_

_How do you deal when_

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you choose to turn away for your career?_

_I gotta take it,_

_Though it's heartbreaking_

_It's something that I had to do…_

_But nobody said_

_That it would hurt so bad…_

_So how do I live?_

_How do I deal without you…_

"Harry, your aunt said—" said Hermione as she burst through the door.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

Harry realized that his tears were falling from his eyes and he tried to wipe them away.

"Nothing, Hermione."

"Harry, I've known you since 1st year and I have never seen you cry." She sat next to him on the bed. Harry was silent. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to sit here and keep it all to himself.

"Is it Ginny?"

Harry couldn't think of what to say. Hermione put her arm around his shoulders and let him cry. He just sat there for a while letting his emotions drift off him. Eventually, Hermione made him talk. Hermione has a way with that.

"Hermione, what do I do?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry…Malfoy and Snape are both Death Eaters. They both know about you two. Do you expect them **not** to tell V-Voldemort?

"She needs to be with the people that won't let anything happen to her. She needs to be with you. I know you would keep her safe. Tell her you can't explain everything, she'll understand. Just…Tell her how you feel."

"Hermione……"

"What"

"I don't know… It's too dan--"

"Harry! She is in more danger at her home with no one to protect her!"

"But--"

"No. You listen to me, Harry Potter. You two love each other very much. I remember everyone pointing at you two when you were by the lake. You were the couple everyone wanted to be like. If you are going to throw it away because you have to be noble…then maybe being noble isn't worth it."

"You should write a book." She chuckled.

"Maybe someday. But now let's just focus on what you have to do."

"Yeah. I'll talk to her at The Burrow. But she's still not coming with—"

"I'm back!" said Ron happily.

"Hi Ron," said Harry and Hermione together.

"What'd I miss?" Ron was very cheerful.

"Nothing." said Harry and Hermione together. Ron didn't look convinced but he just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Duddy, tell those people that supper is on the table." 

"Muuuum!" Dudley wailed.

"Dudley…" she said warningly.

"Fine!" he huffed and heaved himself up the staircase. There were voices coming from Potter's door. He could listen for a while. What harm could it do?

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. It's too easy to get over-heard. Let's talk about…I dunno."

"How about how that git likes Hermione?" the…Wheezy...boy said.

So now he's a git? Everyone was laughing.

"I don't know, Hermione, you two could make a great couple!"

"Hah! I prefer my men a little more…completely different." He heard more laughter.

Dudley opened the door and the three friends jumped.

"Mum says come to d'nnr." And with that he stormed off.

"How much did he hear?"

"Dunno…Hopefully none."

"I'm starved. Let's go eat! It smells great!"

"Ron! You are so..."

"Handsome? Intelligent? Charming? Kind?"

"No…I was thinking more along the lines of…stupid."

Ron stuck his tongue out at her while Hermione tutted.

"Let's go eat shall we?" said Harry. Ron nodded vigorously and Hermione said, "Let's." They set off downstairs where the smell of mashed potatoes, ham, and stuffing, filled their senses. They took their places and started pilling food onto their plates.

"Where's the fire?" said Uncle Vernon. He was ignored. They bolted down their food and headed back upstairs.

After what had seemed like an eternity July 31st had come. He was free! At around 5 in the evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione were packed and preparing to leave.

"Waaaiit!" cried a voice from behind them. Aunt Petunia was hurrying along with a large envelope in her hands.

"What?" Harry said, keen to leave.

"I-I- I thought you should have this." She held out the envelope. Harry took it and looked inside. There was an invitation to his parents wedding, his own birth announcement, and… a letter.

Dear Mrs. Dursley,

This is your nephew Harry James Potter. His parents were murdered and their home, destroyed. You are his last remaining blood relative. So, I ask you to take him in. I ask you to treat him as a son, to act as his mother. As long as you do this, the spell cast on him by Lily's sacrificing her life for him, ensures his safety. This spell will remain intact until the instant he turn 17.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"You kept this?" he said, amazed.

"Well...I thought you might like to have it someday…" she muttered. Harry wasn't entirely sure whether he liked it or not. It was, after-all, a reminder of Dumbledore.

"I…Thanks." He stuttered, unsure or what to say.

"Oh it was nothing. Take care and... Happy Birthday." She hesitated before giving him a quick hug. She returned back to the house, but looked back and waved. Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione. Both had surprised expressions.

"Let's go." And with a pop they were gone.

* * *

The glorious sight of the Burrow met his eyes on their appearance. There was the pond, the orchard, and the Burrow itself. But there, sitting with her back against a tree, was Ginny Weasley. Ron gave him a 'go-talk-to-her-and-fix-the-mess-you-made' look. 

"You two go ahead. I'll be there soon."

They nodded and walked back to the Burrow. He began to walk towards Ginny. The short 10 feet seemed to be 10 miles. Finally, he was standing right next to her. She looked pale. She didn't have that healthy glow to her she use to have.

"Can I sit here?" He said. Ginny jumped and look up at him.

"Harry! Yeah, of course." He sank down next to her. What should he say? Should he tell her he wanted her back? No, taking her back meant danger. But if he didn't she would go to Anthony Goldstein. He shuddered at the thought. Maybe if he just gave a helpful hint in the right direction.

"Hey Gin…" He started. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…Don't go out with Anthony!" Okay, maybe not the best he could have done.

"Sorry?" she looked as if he didn't have a right to be telling her what to do; at least not anymore.

"Ginny, I need you! I really want to keep you all to myself and to take you everywhere I go, but I just can't!" She looked sympathetic.

"But if you really want to be with him I won't stop you but…Ginny, I love you." He took a deep breath. She hesitated. She looked surprised and angry. "What do you want me to do! Come crawling back asking you to take me back only to be pushed away because 'its-too-dangerous'?"

"No! I—"

"I can take care of myself! Maybe you don't think so but on judging how I was there at the Ministry and fighting the Death Eaters the night Dumbledore died, I'd say I can! If anything I'd be a help to you!" She was definitely in a temper.

"I know! But I care about you too much to see anything happen to you! What if you died and I had to live with the fact that if I had stood my ground and not let you come you might still be alive!" he exclaimed.

"But WHY did we have to break up! Just because you said 'We can't be together' doesn't stop me from loving you! And YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME TOO!" A tear fell down her cheek. She threw her arms around him encircling her arms around his neck. She whispered into his hair, "I couldn't stand to loose you." Harry held onto her not wanteding to let go but she pulled back wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I know I just said I wouldn't come crawling back to you, but can't we go back to how it was before? No one would know but us. For all they know we aren't together. If something happened I would know that I had been your girlfriend till the very end. " Harry hesitated. Her logic in this was over powering him on this one.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, "All-All right!" He said in defeat. She gave a teary laugh and kissed him. Harry put his hands at her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and they kissed pationattely. They broke apart gasping for breath. Harry looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said. She smiled, the first real smile in a month, and said, "I love you too."

* * *

The week before the wedding dragged on. Wedding preparation were being rushed. Harry and Ginny's time together was limited. She had many responsibilities being in the wedding. Finally the day of the wedding was here. 

Mrs. Weasley rushed about shouting, "Places everyone! RON! GET THOSE FLOWERS ON THE TABLE! Fred and George, if anything happen that has a hint of Wheeze's on it, you two will never," she whispered the next word to show how serious she was, "_never_ have the ability to reproduce. Oh, I _am_ serious! I have five other children to give me grandkids!"

Thirty minutes later everyone was in their places. Not long after that the wedding march began. First came Charlie, Bill's best man, and Gabrielle, The maid of Honor. Following came George and… Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from gasping. Ginny looked stunning. In her strapless dress of pale gold she seemed to shine. Hermione, to whom he was sitting next to, leaned over and whispered, "She looks beautiful." But Harry disagreed. She looked phenomenal.

The wedding progressed and Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Ginny. And before he knew it, it was over. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Weasley transformed the backyard into a dance floor and dining area. The guest scurried to the tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down at a table.

Charlie stood to give his speech of how he loved seeing his older brother finally find the person for him and how happy he was for them. Gabrielle said she was so happy to see Fleur with someone who wasn't just staring at her looks. The speeches were soon over and Mrs. Weasley, with a wave of her wand, summoned the food she had slaved over to land on all the tables.

"They look so happy..." Hermione said gazing at Bill and Fleur chatting at the head table.

"Yeah, they do." Ron stated also looking at them. Ron had told Bill he din't wantto be groomsman. There was too much pressure. Harry was watching Ginny chatting with Charlie and laughing at one of his jokes. Hermione exchanged glances with Ron.

"Ginny looks nice. Doesn't she, Harry?" Hermione said pointedly. Harry blinked and tore his eyes from Ginny.

"What?" He honestly had not heard her.

"I said Ginny looks nice, doesn't she?" she repeated giving him a look.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, she does." He returned his gaze over to her. Hermione smiled.

"What happened when you two talked a few days ago?" Ron said watching Harry.

"Not much. We just... uh... well, first we fought. But then she started crying because she knew the chance of me dying. Then--" he was cut off by Hermione.

"She convinced you that you were being a prat and you made out and made up." Hermione said, stabbing a potato. Ron winced.

"God, Hermione! Why do you always do that!" he said exasperated. He looked to Harry. "But seriously, what happened?" Harry just sat there. "No way! Hermione pulled a Trelawney!" he said looking in amazement at her.

"Don't be silly. Ginny told me of course." She said. Mrs. Weasley was standing up.

"Could we have the bride and groom to the floor for their dance?" she announced waving a hand toward the floor. They walked hand in hand to the floor. The beginning notes from their song drifted through the air. Those who were at the Weasley's last Christmas, laughed when Celestina Warbeck's voice began to sing. The song ended with a quavering line. Fred and George were bouncing up and down waiting for their turn.

The DJ asked the bridesmaids and groomsmen to come to the floor. Ginny paired with George, Charlie with Gabrielle, and Fred, being all alone scanned the room for a girl. He ran over to Hermione and dragged her too the floor, despite her protests. They song began and Harry noticed that Ron was looking jealously at Fred. They sat in silence staring at the dancing couples. When the song finally ended, the DJ announced that everyone could come. He started one more slow song. Ron got up to go ask Hermione to dance, and Harry went to find Ginny.

Ron had expected to go up to Hermione and ask for a dance, but he never expected she would still be dancing with Fred. He hastily stepped to the side to look like he was heading for the refreshments table. Hermione never saw him.

Harry was walking towards Ginny. She looked over and grinned.

"Hey, Gin." He said. "You look spectacular." She smiled at him. "Am I just a pretty face to you, Harry?" she said playfully. "Well, I'd be honored if that pretty face would dance with me." She beamed at him.

"Of course!" she gladly took his had and the stepped onto the floor. He placed his hand on her waist and enclosed her hand with his. Ginny rested her head on his should and they swayed back and forth. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around with one arm still around Ginny.

"Can I cut in?" said a boy he knew to be Anthony Goldstein. Harry turned to Ginny.

"You invited him?" She gave a guilty shrug. Harry turned back to Anthony and said, "No." He looked surprised and, admittedly, a little pissed off, but he walked away.

"I don't like him." He said turning back to Ginny.

"Yeah. I figured." She said grinning. They danced in silence until Ginny said.

"Does this remind you of a fairy tale? Us?"

"By a fairy tale, you mean with witches and wizards, a pretty girl, and dancing under the stars?" She grinned.

"Yeah. That sounds just about right…" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: Do you like it? What about the length of the chapter? Longer, Shorter? Please review! I have the next chapter written so it will be up soon! This will be a very long fic. So there is you warning. Critisism is welcome but please not to harsh. Thanks again to Phoenix Flame01. Thanks to my best friend Lizz, my sister Karley, and to all of you people who REVIEW! haha. Cheers to the authors out there! I love you guys! hugs Emmy**


	2. Things Get Twisted

Three Weasley brothers were sitting at a table, taking a break from dancing. Charlie noticed a certain couple dancing near-by.

"Hey, Bill." Charlie tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Isn't that Ginny?" he pointed to the red head in front of them. "And…Harry?" Bill looked around. His eyes feel on them. There certainly was a red-headed girl resting her head a black-haired boy's shoulder.

"I think so…" the couple turned a little. He got a glimpse of Harry's green eyes and glasses, and Ginny's face.

"Yeah, it is!" Bill gaped at Harry and Ginny. "Blimey, they look cozy. Hey George…" George looked up.

"Yes big brother?"

"Take a look over there." He pointed to them. "That's Harry and Ginny." George squinted in their direction.

"Yes. It certainly is."

"Well…"

"Well, they were going outa few weeks ago."

"Were?"

"Well…yeah."

"Seems they're going out again though, doesn't it?" George shrugged.

"Hey Fred--" George went to tap his twin on the shoulder.

"Fred's over there." Charlie said with a small grin. George followed his gaze. Fred was dancing with— "Hermione?" George exclaimed. A hand slapped over his mouth. Charlie said,

"Shut up! You want Ron to see?" Charlie hissed. George tried to speak but I came out as "Ver darfin rety crosse." Charlie removed his hand.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I said they're dancing pretty close." George examined the couple. Charlie and Bill nodded. All three looked over towards Ron. He was sitting at a table glaring in Fred's direction. They all watched as he got up and left towards the house.

* * *

"So… How's the shop going?" Hermione attempted to start a conversation.

"Really well. The Hogsmeade branch got huge business with all those people flooding in for Dumbledore's funeral."

"And how's Angelina?" she said, referring to Fred's long-time girlfriend. He shrugged.

"Dunno. She seemed to think I was concentrating too much on the shop rather than her."

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione said, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"Nah, Don't worry about it. She wasn't the best for me anyway."

"So, who do you have in mind now?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"You really want to know?" he asked looking her strait in the eyes.

"No."

"Well, I'm telling you anyway." Hermione nodded.

"Well, her middle name starts with a 'J'. Her birthday is in September. She has told me off many times, and…I just might happen to be dancing with her."

Hermione looked up. "But Ron--"

"Hasn't taken his chance so I'm taking mine." Hermione smiled. He really was sweet. Fred inched forward so his face was inches from hers and she closed the space between them.

* * *

George looked up. There in the center of the dance floor he saw...

"OH MY--" and for the second time that night, a hand slapped over his mouth. George bit it. Bill pulled his hand back looking irritated.

George whispered, "Did you see?" Bill nodded. "Oooo…Ron will be _pissed_." George said shaking his head. Charlie came back from the food table and sat down. He saw the look on their faces.

"What's going--" he said, looking out to the dance floor. His jaw dropped.

"BLOODY--" He yelled before two hands slapped over his mouth.

* * *

Harry held Ginny as the song neared its end. He looked sideways to see if Ron and Hermione were getting along. His eyes bulged. 

"Harry, what are you looking at?" She followed his gaze and gasped. She looked seriously at him. "Not a word to Ron. It will crush his heart. You saw him when she was still dancing with Fred, let alone kissing him." Harry nodded. He would have to speak with Hermione about this… The song came to a close and Harry gave Ginny a gentle hug before going off to find Ron. He stopped at the table were the 3 Weasley's sat. Judging by their faces, they had seen too.

"Not a word to Ron." He said giving them a look. Seconds later Fred came up looking smug.

"Having fun?" asked George. Fred nodded and plopped into the seat next to George.

"Have you seen Ron, Fred?" Bill asked, watching him for a flicker of guilt. Fred shook his head without the slightest sign of guilt.

"Or Hermione?" Bill added. Fred looked at him. His face became serious.

"If you're mad at me for taking a chance that Ron has had for the past 6 to 7 years just say so." Nobody said anything. "And just so you know, she kissed me back." He stormed off, definitely looking peeved. Harry stared after him.

"I think he really likes her." Harry said.

"And, judging by the way that kiss was going, she likes him back." Charlie added. Harry stood up. He had to find Ron.

Harry poked his head inside the kitchen. "Ron? You in here mate?" he said walking in. Ron was sitting at the table picking at a plate of food.

"How long you been in here?" Harry asked pulling up a chair. "About five minutes." So he didn't see. Ron gave a deep sigh.

"Hermione and Fred look pretty close." He said with a trace of restrained bitterness in his voice. Harry shrugged. "Don't be mad at her, Ron." He said. Ron looked up. "Who said it was her I was mad at?" Harry shrugged as Ron gave another sigh.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Ron said angrily. Harry was about to say 'Because it's not like she was snogging him,' when he thought about what he was saying.

"Look, Ron, she dealt with it when you were dating Lavender. She had to watch you snogging someone else _everyday_." Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, well… She snogged Krum!" he burst out, as if this was such a reasonable explanation. Harry stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Just… Don't be mad at her." Harry said before walking out the door, leaving a disgruntled Ron behind him.

* * *

Harry walked over to the 'Weasley Table' to find George sitting with Fred. Charlie was dancing with Ginny and Bill with Fleur. Harry took a seat next to George who was sending 'What were you thinking' looks at Fred every once in a while. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked George.

"Just chatting with dear Fredrick about recent events. Where have you been?" George stated looking at Harry.

"I was talking to Ron." George furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you say?" he said, almost accusingly.

"I just told him not to be mad at Hermione." Fred looked up from staring at his fingers."I'm not mad. I'm worried about Ron, but I'm not mad at you two." Harry added.

"What about me? What did he say?" He asked looking slightly guilty but not regretful. Harry shrugged.

"I think he's mad at both of you. I'm going to leave it to you to talk to him though. I don't fancy having my head bashed in." Fred looked alarmed.

"Should I tell him we…" Fred trailed off. Harry looked at him.

"Well, he's going to find out sometime if you two are going to continue." George spoke up. George looked at Fred. "Don't you feel guilty _at all_?" he asked incredulously. Fred sighed.

"I don't regret it, but I do feel guilty about doing it to Ron. Hermione was worried about him but I don't think she regretted it eith—"

"If you're going to talk about me, talk about me when I'm here," Said the voice of Hermione as she took the seat next to Fred. "So what were you talking about?" Hermione said.

"We were just chatting with dear Fredrick about recent events." George stated simply. Hermione's face hardened.

"Oh, I see." She said bitterly. She turned to Harry in a 'Why are you blaming me!' way.

Harry began, "Hermione, I'm not angr—" but she cut him off.

"Ron had his chance! Seven years in fact, that he could have at least _attempted_ to tell me he liked me. Seven years have gone by and if you are going to be angry at me for giving up on Ron, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did! Maybe Ron waited too long!" she took a deep breath. She seemed close to tears. "And maybe…Maybe I don't _want_ to wait for Ron any longer."

"Hermione, I'm not angry at you! I'm just worried about Ron I guess." Harry said. George nodded in agreement. Hermione blushed.

"Oh well…I'm getting a drink," and stood up to leave. Fred rose too and together they walked away, Fred, taking her hand as they disappeared behind the crowd of people.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all agreed. Fred would tell Ron that week. It had to be that week because Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were all leaving for Godric's Hollow. Apparently, Hermione and Fred had it planned out but wouldn't tell them how they were going to tell him. 

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George, were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Ginny burst out, "Are you _absolutely_ _sure_ I can't come?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry sighed. 'Not this again…' He thought to himself.

"Yes, Ginny. I'm sure. It's too danger--"

"I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed for what seemed the millionth time that week.

"I know you can, Ginny! I know! But if something happened I wouldn't be able to cope with it!"

"Ron and Hermione can go! Why can't I? They are in no less danger than I would be in!" she shouted at him.

"If you died I would have to live with the fact that if I had stood my ground you would still be alive!"

"I'm still in danger anywhere—"

"I can't loose you! I don't know what I'd do, Ginny! I care about you too much! I'm nowhere near strong enough to take it and move on! If they captured you and threatened me with your life I would give in in a second! I won't risk putting you that close to the Death Eaters! I can't loose you!"

Ginny seemed to shrink under these words. "I— I want to help you." She whispered.

"I know you do. But it wouldn't help if I was always looking over my shoulder to see if you were okay. It'd be too distracting and I have to concentrate." She nodded, not meeting his eyes. Then there was silence.

"Ding Ding! Harry, one. Ginny, zip." George said trying to lighten the mood.

"_Geor_ge!" everyone said. George threw up his hands in defense.

"Sorry! Sorry! Blimey, though crowd…"

* * *

The very next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Fred and George had slept at the flat above the shop. Hermione was shifting nervously in her chair. 

Ginny looked up from her oatmeal. "Are you sure I—," she began. Harry cut her off. "Yes, Gin." Silence fell once more.

There was the sound of the front door being opened and two seconds later a magenta-clad Fred came into view. Hermione hopped up from her chair and exclaimed, "Fred, you're here!" She dashed towards him and threw her arms around him. The next second Fred was kissing her. Ron was at a loss for words. But he seemed to find his voice.

"WHAT THE _BLOODY HELL_ ARE YOU _DOING_?"

**A/N: Hi! Okay, another chapter! Yes, I am evil. Sorry about the cliffy. For all you R/Hr people out there keep reading! You will be happy you did! Are the chapters too long? too short? I'm worried about that. Let me know! Once I get10reviews I'll post the next chapter. The user-only review thing is off. So i hope to get more reviews! Once again, Read Phoenix Flame01's fic, A Step too Far. Awesome story! You will love it! **

**J.K. Rowling said that two main characters were going to die. Who do you think they are? Any guesses? Let me know!**


	3. Their Next Adventure

Disclaimer: Go to the SugarQuill (I would put dot net but then it would take out the site for some reason.)and type _Jack Ichijouji _in the 'search our stories' author search. See his disclaimers. They arevery witty.In fact, you should read his fics. They are very VERY funny! All of that guys fics are comedy. All are very funny.

_Thank you to the **8** people out of **140** who reviewed!_ _You guys are the best! _

_I love these people _

The.Original.Ginny.Weasley

fred the gnome

Phoenix flame01

overprotected

rainbowelephant

ME

Ginny Wazlib

greeneyedwickeddragon

_**In the previous chapter...**_

_She dashed towards him and threw her arms around him. The next second Fred was kissing her. Ron was at a loss for words. But he seemed to find his voice._

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

CHAPTER 3: THEIR NEXT ADVENTURE

* * *

"I thought you just danced." He said, his voice sounded miserable now. 

Hermione looked extremely guilty. He eyes were shining. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"But…why?" The look on his face made it worse than if he had shouted. Hermione gave a sniff.

"Because I was sick of waiting! Seven years you had a million chances, but you never took one! Maybe it's a shock to you, but someone else seems to like me! He saw his chance and took it!" Ron rounded on Fred. His face changed from miserable to angry.

"How could you? You knew too! I told you last summer! Were you just on the rebound from Angelina!" Fred looked like he's had enough of this. He stepped forward so he and Ron were almost nose to nose.

"Do you honestly think I would do something like this if I didn't have a reason for it!" Ron just glared at him.

"Yes, I felt entirely guilty but I didn't regret it! You may be surprised to know that YOU are the only problem here! Everyone ELSE doesn't seem to have a PROBLEM with it!" He shouted. Ron's face fell. He looked around at the others.

"You mean, you guys knew?" He asked them. Harry looked down at his spoon. Everyone else was avoiding his gaze too.

"I see how it is." He turned around and slammed the door on his way out. Hermione ran after him. Everyone looked up at Fred.

"That was uncalled for, the 'you're the only problem here' thing." Ginny said looking up at Fred. Fred pulled up a chair and sat down in it.

"I was angry. He really believed I just decided 'Hey, I think I'll steal Hermione.'" He gave a deep sigh and placed his head in his hands. "He thought she was just a rebound girl..." he muttered to himself.

"You really like her don't you?" Harry said, amazed at how sensitive Fred was being about this. Fred looked up at him.

"This is going to sound crazy…" Fred said, shaking his head.

Harry said, "Go on."

"I love her. And I think…" He shook his head. "No, I'm being stupid…" Ginny placed her hand on his.

"What is it, Fred?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I think she's…'The One.'" There was silence. They hadn't expected this.

"Really?" Ginny said, amazed. Fred nodded. "Wow…"

Silence fell around the table. As they all sat in their silence all that could be heard was the dim sound of shouting from outside.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day. Ron was still lying in his bed snoring loudly and muttering incomprehensibly. Harry shook him by the shoulders. 

"Ron, get up. We have to leave." He said, trying to rouse the still sleeping Ron. "Ron! Come on, mate. Don't make me jinx you!" He said tapping hard on the head repeatedly. "Ron!" he said slightly louder than he intended to. Ron blinked sleepily. Harry told him to get up and made his way towards the girls room.

Harry did not want to just open the door, but he did not want to wake Ginny either. Harry hesitantly opened the door. Hermione was definitely not having a great sleep. She was tossing and turning and muttering.Harry gently shook her shoulder and whispered, "Hermione…" she screwed up her face in a 'No-I-don't-want-to-get-up-yet' kind of way. "Come on, Hermione. We have to go." She sat up wearily. Her bushy hair look like a lion's mane even more bushed out around her head. She muttered, "Okay, I'm getting up…" Harry stole a glance at Ginny before he left the room.

Harry entered the kitchen and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Thinking for a little bit, he started writing…

_Dear Ginny,_

_We had to leave early today and I didn't want to wake you. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. I just wanted to say good-bye. I'll try to visit when I can. Just remember that I love you and I will be coming back for you. I have to go now. Say hi to everyone for me. Ron and Hermione send their love._

_I LOVE YOU,_

_Harry_

Harry dashed up to Ginny's room and left the note on the nightstand next to her bed. His handed bumped the side of a book that landed with a loud thud on the ground. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Ginny stir.

"Harry?" He opened his eyes.

"Hi, Gin," said Harry. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked wearily sitting up.

"It's about five o'clock." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. She slumped back against her pillows.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"We're leaving." She sat up again. Her sleepy expression was gone and replaced by worry and sadness.

"You mean now?" Harry nodded. She slipped her arms around his neck and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait for me, okay?" He said into her hair. He felt her nod. "I have to go. Ron and Hermione are waiting downstairs." He kissed her forehead and made towards the door. He stopped in the door frame and turned around. He walked back to her and kissed her. Before she could kiss him back, however, he had already pulled away and disappeared out the door.

Harry found Ron and Hermione standing in the kitchen sitting silently at the table avoiding the other's eyes. Harry nodded to them. As a three, they stood in the middle of the kitchen. With a crack, they were on their way to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

It was not as Harry had pictured in his mind. He had imagined a scene of destruction and ruins, but the town was still standing. It was not abandoned either. But where the Potter house should have been, was and memorial. Harry walked up to it and knelt down before the stone. 

_In loving memory of Lily and James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Loyal friend_

_Gifted witch_

_Loving wife_

_Fantastic mother_

_James Potter_

_Devoted friend_

_Gifted seeker_

_Adoring husband_

_Extraordinary father_

_"Death is just life's next big adventure."_

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the ground with it. A second later, a rose had risen from the ground. Hermione came up from behind and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ron came to his other side and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in an encouraging way. The trio sat there for a long time before setting off to start their next big adventure…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is well on it's way and shall be up soon! I don't like how this one turned out very much at all. The next one will be better! _

_In response to the gasps of horror from all the R/Hr people, keep reading! For I am a proud sailor on the ship of R/Hr. As I said before, Chapter Four (heehee. I rhymed) will be up shortly. There will be a big time skip coming ahead too. Nota BIG one, but a fair couple months. TahTah Emmy_


	4. Chapter 4 Bleh thats boring

**Disclaimer: All of this Harry Potter stuff besides my stuff…Yeah, It's J.K.R's. **

**So so sorry about the long wait. I was in Ohio with no computer, then I was at camp with no first half of my chapter, then I came home after two weeks. So I've been busy. Sorry about that. Thanks to the 14 of you who review out of 548 who looked at this! **

**Thanks to _Phoenix Flame01_ for all of her support. Like I have said before, read her fic, A step too Far. Amazing story! What a talented girl! **

**And now….ONTO THE FIC! **

**Chapter 4: Three to go…**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a home in the neighborhood that appeared as if it had been abandoned for some time. The walls were cracked, the rook leaked, and there was no running water. But with the help of Hermione's helpful spells, the house was more than livable.

Over the next few days, Harry was unsure of where to start. He did not know where he should look for R.A.B. or any hints leading to another Horcrux. But Harry was at least glad Ron and Hermione weren't having a spat all the time.

The two had appeared to come to a silent agreement. Ron had forgiven them, maybe half-heartedly, but he did so. Ron and Hermione were at least on speaking terms. They seemed to ignore the whole situation. Only when Hermione pulled out the necessities for a long letter did Ron leave the room. Harry silently wondered how long this peaceful agreement would last.

Harry slammed a book shut in frustration and rested his forehead on the table. They had found nothing…_again. _

"Nothing," Harry stated aloud. Beside him Ron shut his book with a loud sigh. Hermione was pacing the length of the room, scratching her head.

Harry gave a yawn and glanced at the clock. It read 2:36 A.M. He heaved himself up from his chair and announced that he was going to bed.

"I'll be up in a minute." Ron said putting his book, _Memorable Men of the Moment, _back on the pile of books and headed to the kitchen.

Harry was running through the halls of Grimwauld Place. He had to find it. It was here. He just had to reach it. He ran up the stair and turned to a door he never remembered being there. There was the locket. He turned to the right where the Black family tapestry hung on the wall. He cleared a spot of dust to reveal the name Regulus Black.

"Harry! Ouch! Bloody Hell…" Ron muttered rubbing his nose where Harry's flailing hand had hit him.

"Sorry…" Harry rubbed his scar. Ron sat down on his bed.

"What'd you see?" said Ron. Harry was still rubbing his aching scar, trying to remember.

"It…" He remembered it was something important. There was a tapestry… "It's at Grimwuald Place!" Harry exclaimed clambering out of bed. Ron looked bewildered.

"What is?" he said watching Harry search through his robes. Harry held up the old locket and the crumpled piece of parchment.

"R.A.B."

They crept down the halls of number 12 slowly. There was no telling what was waiting for them. Harry turned around as they reached the door. It was a tall black door with ornate carvings of snakes and skulls. Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry pushed open the door.

There, on the desk, was the locket, just laying there. It could easily be snatched up and taken. It was too easy, in fact. Harry looked behind him, half expecting the door to be gone or to have a dragon behind him. The door was there and there was no dragon either.

"Why don't we try summoning it?" suggested Ron. Harry agreed.

"But what if it's a portkey?" Hermione pointed out.

"Just grab it at the same time." Harry told them. Once they all had their wands drawn Ron cried, "_Accio__ Locket!_"

The golden locket soared towards their outstretched hands. Harry closed his eyes as the cold chain of the locket hit his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry was about to address aloud that nothing whatsoever had happened when Hermione gave a cry. Harry and Ron spun to look at her. She was pointing in the direction of the door. As Harry followed the direction pointed finger his eyes landed on where the door should have been.

The door was now, what looked like, a mile away. They had barely time to wonder when a tremendous chill swept over the three.

"Dementors…" Harry murmured under his breath.

"What?" Ron said through chattering teeth.

"Dementors!" Harry said louder. And there they appeared. About two hundred Dementors were gliding towards them, their breath rattling. Harry heard Dumbledore's voice in his mind.

'_Severus__…__please__…_'

'_Avada Kedavra!_'

"Think of something happy!" Harry yelled over the noise of clattering breath. Harry screwed his eyes shut and tried to picture something, or anything that could give him a sliver of joy. He tried to picture Ginny's face but a fog was clouding his vision. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and thought how they had been friends ever since their first year. Seizing this opportunity of happiness before it was snatched away, Harry yelled "EXPECTO PATRONOM!"

The bright stag erupted from his wand and charged at they Dementors. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione, pleading for help. Ron was swaying slightly and Hermione yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Her shimmering otter burst from her wand and circled the Dementors. Ron fell over with a bang. Hermione dropped to her knees and screamed.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" She began to shake his shoulders. "Ron, come on! We need you!" She whispered something Harry could not hear. Ron's eyes slowly opened. He let out a loud cry of, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron's Gryffindor lion joined the other as the three fought to keep consciousness.

Harry was being forced to see Dumbledore die again and again in his mind's eye. Harry looked up, hoping to maybe see the Dementors retreating. To his horror, he saw the stag dissolve. Catching a glimpse of Ron's red hair, Harry saw Ginny's face in his mind. He shouted the incantation and the stag burst forth again.

The cold seemed to be receding. The three struggled to their feet. They took a few steps, ready to bolt to the door. As soon as they were about to reach the middle of the room, however, fire erupted in a circle around them.

Hermione cried, "_Aguimenti_" Though the water streamed from her wand, the flames continued roaring. It was as if the water had only made the flames bigger.

"What if it's a trick of some sort? Like, what if it means fight fire with fire or something?" Ron said over the roar of the blazing fire. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's worth a try." He said. Ron raised his wand and shouted "_Incendio_" The flames grew higher and let out a burst of heat. They backed up into the center of the ring.

"Now what!" cried Hermione. Harry looked around. Hadn't Ginny told him of the method's of torture Tom Riddle had told her about? Hadn't there been something with fire?

"There's something…But…I can't remember." Harry said, clutching his hair. She had said…something…There was fire. He remembered that. But at the same time there was water. But how did that fit? He thought that, maybe…There was something that you had to have; something that made you invincible to the fire…

"That's it!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione whipped around.

"What's it?" said Ron. Harry held out the locket.

"Hold onto it." He instructed them. They obeyed.

'Now you're going to have to trust me." They nodded, so he continued. "We're going to walk through the flames." Ron looked as if he was going to shout, 'Are you off your rocker?', but Harry cut him off.

"Trust me." He said looking them both straight in the eyes.

Hermione said, "Okay, Harry. We trust you." Together they walked to edge of the flames. Harry nodded to them and they walked through.

There was a brief moment of uncomfortable warmth before the heat and the circle of flames vanished. Harry sighed with relief. The door was right there in front of them. They had done it…

Back at Godric's Hollow, the three stood around the table where the locket lay. "Harry, would you like to do the honors?" Hermione gestured towards the locket. Harry nodded.

"_Frantumare!_" There was a flash of white light and the locket was crushed into pieces.

Harry handed Ron and Hermione a piece of the locket and picked one up himself saying, as he examined it, "Three down…Three to go."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I am so behind, but now I'm really getting into this. I don't think I'll update if I don't get quite a few more reviews. I have 14 right now so I think I am going to aim for about 30. I know, I know, Wow! 30! But 548 people have seen this and 14 said, "Maybe I'll click the little review button." **

**Please? For me? If the number next to the word reviews gets to 30, I'll update. Okay? Okay. See you next time! I love you, all my reviewers! **

**(Orlando Bloom is sexy! And he's all mine! Muhahaha.) **


	5. Burrow, Birthday, and Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the awesomest awesome to ever awesome. I am not. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer to Disclaimer: Any disclaimer that I have that seems funny in any sense is the property of Jack Ichijouji. He is also the awesome.**

_**You know who else is awesome? Reviewers. They rock my socks off. Even when I am wearing flip-flops. I am not a dork so I do not wear socks with flip-flops. So Reviewers REALLY rock because they rock my socks off when I am not wearing any.**_

_Just to make it even...I rock. Because the reviewers wouldn't rock if it wasn't for the fic they reviewed which is mine. Therefore, I rock. All hail Emerika._

Work-free days are straight from heaven. Harry expressed this out loud the next day to the murmured agreements of Ron and Hermione. Ron let out a sigh and leaned back a little more in his armchair. Hermione was curled up on the couch writing Fred a novel. Harry was mimicking Ron. Ron let out another sigh.

"Remembering Quidditch in the orchard?" Harry said.

"Mmm, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking…" Hermione added. They all murmured agreements at that memory.

"Let's take a vacation." Ron popped in. Harry's head snapped up.

"To where?"

"To the Burrow. We could take a break from all of this. We could say hi to the family." Ron raised his eyebrows at the Harry and Hermione. "I know you'd like that part." Ron added, jerking a thumb at the parchment trailing near his feet.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Harry said jumping up. Hermione gave a small, frustrated cry.

"Then I just wrote all of this for nothing!" She exclaimed. Ron laughed. "Nah, you were just practicing speaking to him in the form of writing!" Ron said heading upstairs to pack, Harry in tow.

&

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! YOU'RE HOME!" cried a surprised Mrs. Weasley when she answered the door. All three of them were smothered in a Mrs. Weasley hug almost instantly. She pulled back wiping her eyes.

"We were all so worried, you know. Had no idea where you'd gotten to. And you just left without…AND YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" Mrs. Weasley raved, her happiness turning to anger in a split second.

"Mum…We're okay. We'll say goodbye next time, okay?" said Ron, strolling inside and grabbing a cookie. Harry and Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look.

"Did you say 'next time'?" Ron froze with his teeth still biting the cookie. "Uh…Yeah. Yeah, I did. We're just taking a sort of vacation. We have to go back. We're not finished yet."

"Finished WHAT, exactly!" She shot at him. Ron and Harry exchanged glances before Harry said, "The…mission." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"The mission." She repeated. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Want to be more specifi—" but a cry from the doorway cut her off.

"You're back!" shouted Ginny, running up and throwing her arms around Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had missed her so much. She pulled back from him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Where were you!" She demanded.

"Er…We…um…" Harry stuttered.  
"Well, you're back and that's what matters." She said. She turned to Ron and Hermione and gave them a big hug as well.

"Come on! Everyone's outside playing Quidditch!" She said taking a step towards the door. Harry caught up with her and slipped his hand around hers. It was nice to be home…

As they stepped out of the darkness of the Burrow into the dazzling sunlight, Harry had two things on his mind: Ginny Weasley and Quidditch. (A/N: Haha. That's the opening sentence for the Outsiders! It just has my little twist in it.) They turned the corner that led to the orchard. The pre-game practice had already begun. George spun around and began to holler for Ginny to get moving before he spotted the extra three people.

"Hey! You're home!" he shouted, flying towards the ground. The rest of the team turned around and followed suit. Hermione ran forward and threw her arms around Fred. George gave Harry and Ron a slap on the back, telling them how Mrs. Weasley had been going mad with worry.

"We were about to send out a fleet of Aurors after you!" George told them, leading them towards the pitch. As they arrived in the center of the field Harry turned to the gaggle of red-heads behind him and said, "Let's play some Quidditch!"

Harry and Ginny were named captains and called off their chosen teammates. Harry, along with Ron and Bill, trooped to their side of the field and mounted their brooms. Ginny, followed by George and Charlie, led her team to their side. Fred and Hermione were sitting on the side chatting animatedly. Harry heard George call, "Oi! Are you two playing or not?"

Fred called back, "I'll keep score!" before turning right back to Hermione. Harry turned to his team.

"Okay, let's make this good. Ron, you're keeper, right? Okay, good. Bill, you can be a chaser can't you? Then, I'm a seeker. Alright, let's go then!" And with that Harry led his team to the center of the pitch. Harry and Ginny shook hands and at the signal, they shot up into the air. With that feeling of his troubles left behind on the ground, Harry felt as if nothing else mattered besides how fast he could go and how fast he caught the snitch. Harry circled the pitch gazing around for a speck of gold.

"Hey, Harry! Ready to get thrashed!" Charlie called to him from his broom.

Harry laughed and replied, "Ready when you are!" Charlie grinned in spite of himself and soared upwards. Harry's ears caught a groan from Bill and a shout of triumph from Ginny. Harry wheeled about.

"What happened!" He called to Bill.

"Ron's a little distracted. He couldn't see the big red ball going through his middle hoop!"Bill said as he soared off.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron was staring towards the ground with a mixture of jealousy and sadness at the ground. Harry followed his gaze. Fred and Hermione were wrapped around each other, kissing. Harry flew over to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked up at him.

"I'm fine." He said, shrugging Harry's hand off and flying towards the middle hoop. Harry heard Ginny call, "Hey FRED! What's the score!" Fred 're-surfaced' looking annoyed and called back, "Ten to zero, dear sister of mine!" Ginny flashed Harry a grin. Harry grinned back.

&  
"I missed you." Hermione said ruffling his hair. Fred grinned and repeated her words. They heard a shout of victory from the pitch and looked up to see that the game was over.

They left the pitch, after a spectacular catch by Harry, arm-in-arm and stomach's rumbling. Mrs. Weasley, with her super-sonic hungry sense, appeared in the doorway telling them that dinner was ready. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, all took their places at the table. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand. The platters of food drifted towards them, carrying their seductive scents with them.

"I thought I'd make something special for Harry, Ron, and Hermione's return." She said, setting a bowl full to the brim with mashed potatoes.

"Thanks, Mum! I'm starved!" Ron said rubbing his hands together. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley as she put a large plate of chicken in front of him.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." She said with the air of something that meant it was something. Mrs. Weasley glanced towards the Weasley clock.

"Where is you father? Really!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Mrs. Weasley sighed and went on about the dinner she had planned for tomorrow night.

"Ginny, what kind of cake do you want?" She said after about 10 minutes. Harry looked up.

"Chocolate, Mum." Mrs. Weasley added a few things to her list of groceries that was now a foot long.

"You're seventeen now!" said Hermione with excitement. Harry's thoughts were buzzing. 'What am I suppose to get her? I completely forgot!' Harry racked his brains for a gift that was good enough. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her list.

"I'm going out shopping. I'll be back in aboutan hour," She said grabbing her coat, "So don't do anything stupid!" She added with a vicious look at the twins. They folded their hands and look up towards the ceiling.

The twins watched as the door slowly closed. When they finally heard the 'click' they jumped up. "YESS!" The two shouted, punching the air.

"If you'll all follow us to the living room, we shall demonstrate a new finding we have…well, found." George said, bowing them towards the other room. Harry shrugged and grabbed Ginny's hand. She got up and led the group to the room.

"Now! If you will all take a seat in the form of a circle, we can begin this little demonstration." Everyone hesitated.

"Er…What exactly is it?" said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George. "It's a muggle game. No magic, just some fun while dear Mummy is away." Ginny pulled on Harry's hand and they took a seat next to each other, as did Fred and Hermione. Everyone else took their place.  
"What eez thees game we are playing?" Fleur said, flipping her hair. Fred leaned forward.

"It is called…ready, George"  
"Ready, Fred."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They shouted in unison. Hermione gasped and made to stand up. Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, laughing.

"So you've heard of it! And judging by Harry's face, so has he!" Fred went on. Harry nodded.

"Excellent! You can start, Harry!" George said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "No! I didn't mean that! I just"

"Oh, go on, Harry," said Ginny with a light push on his shoulder. Harry sighed before getting a mischievous idea.

"Okay, Ginny. Truth or Dare?" he said grinning. Ginny looked surprised.  
"What do I do now?" she said, confused.

"Pick one. Truth or Dare?" Ginny contemplated for a few moments and decided on, "Truth."

"Okay then…What's the worst—worst as in naughtiest—thing you have ever done?" Harry questioned. Ginny's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Why would you ask me that? You'll only have me embarrass you, too." There was a collective amount of 'eeew!'s and 'Ohh!'s. Harry blushed and said, "Your turn." Ginny grinned in triumph.

"Um…Fred. Truth or Dare?"

Fred leaned forward, narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Dare." There were more 'ooo's' before Ginny said, "I dare you…I am suppose to dare him, right? Oh, I got one! Be right back!"

Harry watched as she dashed upstairs and returned with two articles of clothing.

"Put these on without your clothes and go outside and yell, 'I feel like a woman!'" Fred turned bright red and headed towards the bathroom grumbling. Harry strained his neck trying to get a good look at what Ginny was carrying.

"What—" Harry began. Ginny held up her hand and said, "Watch." A minute later, Fred emerged in a lime green bra and a hot pink thong. The room erupted in laughter and shouts of 'Ow-Ow!'. Ginny fell over into Harry's lap, she was laughing so hard. Ron grabbed a camera from the table beside him and called, "Oi, Fred!" Fred turned and posed for the camera.

Without further ado, Fred pranced outside and muttered a spell. Fred voice, magnetized ten fold, shouted out, "_MAN!_ I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!"

Ginny, George, and Charlie all followed with a "Duh-Duh-Duh-Duh-Duh-DA-DA!" Hermione looked up at them.

"You know the song?" she asked Ginny.

"Who doesn't?" She replied.

Fred came back into the room and changed into his normal clothes. When he sat down he looked around the circle.

Placing a finger on his chin he said, "Hmm…How about Charlie!" Charlie winced.

"Truth." Charlie stated. Fred thought a moment and went with the classic, "What's an embarrassing secret that you have?"

Charlie winced again. "Er…Ginny?" Ginny sat up startled. "Yeah"  
"Remember your friend Jessica?" (A/N: I've always loved Charlie. And I always put a Jessica in my fics because it shows its mine.)

Ginny nodded. "I use to like her. Yes, like THAT!"

Ginny bit her lower lip in the way that suggested she was about to laugh. Harry whispered, "Pygmy Puff," in her ear and she burst out laughing.

Charlie sighed and said, "Okay! Okay! Hermione!" Hermione ceased her laughter and put on a pained expression.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Truth or Dare?" Charlie said.

"Um…Tru-Dare. Dare." She decided.

Charlie got a mischievous glint in his eye that suggested he was about to get Fred back. "Okay then. I dare you to sit in Fred's lap for the remainder of the game, even if he's doing a dare." Hermione blushed, stood up, and plopped herself on top of Fred. Fred flashed him a thumbs up sign and mouthed, "Thanks!"

Hermione, as much as she wanted to fight it, smiled and looked around at everyone.

"Let's pick someone new…George." George sat up brightly. "Yes, Hermy?" George said lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on top of them. Hermione's face told him she didn't approve of the old nick-name being ressurescted.

"Truth or Dare"  
"Dare, of course!" George said.

"Well then…" She paused as Fred whispered something in her ear. She grinned and nodded.

"_Well_ then! I dare you, George Weasley, to apparate to anyone's house to get them to join this little game. But you have to go in Ginny's uniform." George groaned.

"But Verity's working right now!" George complained. Fred gave him the 'go on' swish of his hand. George went upstairs to change with a call of, "DON'T YOU DARE TRASH MY ROOM!" from Ginny. A few minutes later George came down to the flash of a camera. George gave a bow and little skip.

"I'm off!" he bided them before disappearing with a _crack!_ Another few minutes passed when many pops greeted the appearance of George, Verity, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Luna.  
"I thought we said one person!" Ron said gaping at the many people now joining them.

"They were all at the shop so I thought, why not?"

Angelina gave Fred a questioning look, seeing Hermione comfortably sitting in his lap. Fred just shrugged.

"Everyone take a seat! You're holding us up!" Bill said. They all took their places and said their hello's to everyone.

"Hi, Ron." Luna said, taking the seat next to him.

"I do believe it's my turn!" exclaimed George. Ginny gave him an amused look.

"Don't you want to change?" she said with a little bit of laughter in her voice.

"Nah. It's nice and breezy…" George said grinning. "Anyway, Like I was saying…Harry!" Harry groaned.

"Dare, then." Harry said, thinking truth wouldn't be so good for him. George grinned maliciously.

"Dare? Well then, let's see…I dare you to snog a person of your choice for a minute"  
Harry glanced at Ginny. "Here?"

"Well, if you insist." George replied.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Harry said aghast.

"It's okay if you're ashamed, Harry." Ginny looked amused at the situation.  
"It's not that--"  
"Denial is the first step to acceptance"  
"No, I just--"  
"Denial."  
"Can I--"  
"Denial--"  
"Look, will you--"  
"Denial."  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny kissed him back with equal fervor. "I didn't mean it! I thought you'd chicken"  
He, of course, was ignored.

"Aw, come on, Harry! We don't need to see this!" called Charlie. He was also ignored.  
"It hasn't been a minute yet!" Hermione said.  
"HERMIONE!" shouted all the Weasley brothers. Hermione just grinned.

"Mum! You're home early!" Ron called. Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked around. No one was there.

"Good one Ron!" said Bill.

"Yeah…_way_ to go!" said Ginny sarcastically.

"I believe it's my turn now." Harry said with a look towards Ron, who gulped.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry said, in what he hoped was an intimidating voice.

"Um…Let me think." Ron said.

"Five seconds or I choose for you." Harry said.

"Five."

"What!"

"Four."

"Come on Harry!"

"Three."

"I—"

"Two."

"Don't—"

"One"

"Know!"

"Dare it is!" Harry said, rubbing his hands together. "Okay Ron. I dare you to snog any _available_ woman of your choice." Ron looked around. Luna, being next to him, was watching him unblinkingly.

Ron leaned in close to Luna and she closed the space between them. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck as Ron placed a hand on her back.

They watched Ron snog her for a minute before managing to pry them apart.

"That's quite enough now, young Ronnie," said Charlie, wagging a finger at him. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Now it's my turn." Ron said leaning back on his hands.

"Let's go with Verity. She hasn't gone yet." Verity looked up nervously.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"I'll go with the classic 'Who do you like?'" Verity blushed.

"Go on now…" said Fred.

"I can't…"

"Are you using your **one** and **only** chicken?" inquired Alicia.

"Fine. It's…Korwdge." She murmured.

"Who deed you say?" said Fleur.

"George!" she said loudly. George look around at her and look very pleased with himself. Verity was blushing furiously and refused to meet anyone's eye. George threw an arm around her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, love! At least you picked the more handsome twin!" Fred gave George a rude hand gesture. Verity smiled to herself and said,

"Well, anyways, it's my turn." Verity looked around.

"Fleur. Truth or Dare?" Fleur clapped her hands excitedly and said,

"Truth." Verity hummed to herself as she tried to think of a question worthy of Mrs. Fleur Weasley…

"Okay then. Fleur, I dare you to let me dye your hair pink. Calm down, just for a few hours!"

Fleur ran her fingers through her hair. She hesitated before replying, "No. I chicken." Verity grinned to herself and stood up. She bowed and said, "An award to Miss Verity Taylor for delivering the first chicken!"

Everyone applauded and laughed and just as suddenly, everyone froze as the sound of a door opening met their ears…

**A/N: I know. Another Truth or Dare thing? I thought it would be fun, though. And I did have fun writing it. If you liked it please review. **

**My sister just put up her first fic. A New Beginning by DracoM7. Check it out.**

**Thanks to Phoenix Flame, because she's awesome and supportive. AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! mwah!**

**One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, review and you can be the cool fish.**

**_Disclaimer to witty review plea: _Most of the above is the property of Dr.Suess. He is also awesome. But he deserves a step up from awesome. Dr. Suess is now uber-awesome. But J.K. Rowling is even awesome-er so she is now awesome-superkalifragilisticexpialidocious. You can't beat that. **

**This Authors corner is about as amusing to write as the fic. If you want to read more, it will be in the next chapter. If you want to read the next chapter, review. Cuz it gives me motivation. Motivation gives me writing skills. Writing skills gives you a fic. A fic gives you something to review for. I am babbling. Good-bye.**


	6. Ginny Hates the Flu

Disclaimer**: _This ice is made from the water of JK Rowling, or something equally profound that doesn't sound quite so dirty._**

**Disclaimer to Diclaimer:** _All of the witty disclaimers you see are not mine. They are by Jack Ichijoui on the SugarQuill dot net. Read his stuff. Its funny. Very funny. All hail Jack. _

_Phoenix Flame01 has the best Fanfic I have **ever** read. Go read A Step too Far. Brilliant Brilliant Brilliant!_

_**Let's all pretend I said something funny and metaphoric here about how reviewers have my eternal thanks. **_

"Hello? Can someone help me with these groceries?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called.

"Yeah, Mum! I'm coming!" Ginny called jumping up. "Get them out of here! Luna can side-along with someone can't she?" she whispered furiously before heading into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ginny! Take these and put them in the cupboards. I am going to put this new lamp in the living room." Mrs. Weasley said stuffing an arm full of new pots into her arms.

"Wait!" Ginny burst out in panic. Mrs. Weasley turned to face her.

"What?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Wouldn't it look much nicer in here? I mean, it's not all too bright in here and the red in the lamp matches the flowers on the wallpaper." She said wildly off the top of her head. Mrs. Weasley studied the wallpaper.

"I guess it would… Ginny, you have such a knack for decorating!" She placed the lamp on the table and tapped it with her wand causing it to ignite.

"Now doesn't that look nice? It does brighten the room." Mrs. Weasley admired her lamp, not noticing the people tip-toeing outside. Ginny watched them through the window and, with another wave of panic, thought of the cracking noise the apparating people would make. Thinking quickly, Ginny dropped the pots she was holding, hoping to cover up the many _cracks _their exiting guests were making. To her relief, they couldn't hear a thing over the racquet of the metal hitting the tile floor.

"Goodness, Ginny! Be careful with those!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mum." Ginny said, pretending to be ashamed. As Ginny picked up the pots, she saw Harry give her the thumbs up from the doorway. Ginny quickly stuffed the pots into a cupboard and headed for the living room. Plopping down next to Harry on the couch she looked around at the relieved family.

"_That _was close!" Fred and George said together. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny looked around at Harry and saw just how relieved he looked. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't laugh but decided they should all laugh about this. Ginny began to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

Everyone's head's turned around to look at her. She laughed even more at their stunned expressions that said 'How can you be laughing right now!'. Soon enough, every Weasley, Harry, and Hermione, were all laughing.

-----------------------------

"I hope you realize just how close that was!" Harry told Ginny that night as they were brushing their teeth.

"Harry, you worry too much." Ginny said, wiping her mouth off. Harry slipped his arms around her waist.

"I think I worry just the right amount, thank you very much." He said tapping her forehead.

"No. I think you need to live more." Ginny said, resting her forehead on his.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"And how do you propose I do that, Oh-wise-one?" Harry asked her. Ginny smiled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She said leaning in a little closer.

"Yeah, me too," he said before closing the space between them.

-------------------------

Harry was sprinting down the halls of Hogwarts. It was here. He knew it. It had to be. Turning left he headed up the marble staircase two at a time. With a jolt of surprise, Harry found himself falling down into the darkness. He landed hard on his feet and looked around at his surroundings. He must have fallen through the vanishing stair…

Looking around, Harry saw that there in front of him was Hufflepuff's cup. Harry reached out to take it when someone shouted his name.

"Harry…Harry! Ouch! _Harry!_"

Harry woke with a start. Ginny was next to him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Yeah. I have to go." Harry said, jumping out of bed and pulling a T-shirt on. Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"Sorry. You _what_?" Harry looked around at her sad and angry face. He suddenly felt guilty. He went over to her and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I have to do this. You understand that, right?" She nodded slowly. Harry kissed her briefly before heading to the door.

"Harry…" Ginny burst out from behind him. Harry turned around.

"Yeah?" Harry felt a pang of quilt at the sad expression on her face.

"I love you." Harry went back over to her and hugged her tightly, making a note of how perfectly she fitted to him.

"I love you too," Harry said letting her go. "I'm coming back. I promise."

Harry looked back as he reached for the handle, gave a short wave, and disappeared behind the door. Harry went into Ron's room and went over the snoring red-head

"Ron! Ron! Wake up! We have to go." Harry said tapping Ron on the head.

"Bloody hell…_Why_?" Ron said groggily smashing a pillow over his head to block Harry out.

"I know where it is." Harry said trying to heave Ron out of bed.

"Where _what_ is?" Ron said taking the pillow over his head and trying to beat Harry away with it.

"A Horcrux, you prat! Get up!" Harry whispered furiously. "Don't make me use my wand!" Ron blinked and yawned, finally sitting up.

"Good man. Get Hermione and meet me downstairs."

Harry ran downstairs and scribbled a note to the Weasley's. He explained how they went to finish 'the mission' and that they would be back…well, he wasn't sure; a two weeks...give or take.

Suddenly having a burst of memory, Harry ran upstairs and into his room. Ginny was sitting, her knees to her chest, on the bed. Harry went over to her and put his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday, love," Harry whispered gently in her ear. Ginny grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"Nearly did. I'll bring you your present when we get back, okay?" She nodded and watched him go.

"Are we ready?" Hermione said as her entered the kitchen. Harry and Ron nodded.

"To Godric's Hollow, then?" Ron said, looking around at them.

"To Godric's Hollow." Harry agreed. With a 'pop' they were gone.

-------------------------

Ginny wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She snatched up her toothbrush, trying to do anything to get the vomit flavor ridden from her mouth.

"I _hate_ the flu…" She murmured to herself stumbling sleepily back into her room. Ginny gently laid herself back on her bed, as not to upset her stomach. As she lay there, gazing at her blank white ceiling.

'_I should really paint that someday…_' Ginny thought, twisting her hair around her finger. '_Maybe I can get Harry to help me with that…_'

Again, she found her thoughts drifting to Harry. She thought of how she couldn't even think about painting her ceiling without thinking of Harry. He had said he would be gone a two weeks—'give or take.' Ginny almost laughed. Last time they had gone off on their 'adventure', or whatever they wanted to call it, they had been gone one month. That was merely a lifetime compared to this wait. Another month seemed like another eternity.

The only proof Ginny had that showed he was alive, so far, was a hurriedly scribbled note that she kept on her bedside table. It was short, yet sweet, and Ginny had read it so many times she knew it by heart, not that it was hard to memorize.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We wanted to let you know that we are all fine. I can't tell you where we are. I just wanted to tell you that I did **not **forget about you and that we are all okay. Send my love to the family._

_I love you, _

_Harry_

_P.S. - Ron and Hermione send their love too. They say hi. _

Sleep began to overtake her again just before her stomach gave a sickening lurch. Ginny ran to the bathroom and took her routine route to the toilet.

This flu bug refused to go away! She had had it for weeks now and wasn't even making an improvement. Deciding that the fresh air would do her some good, she pulled her jumper from last Christmas over her head. The October air was chilly, so she decided to pull on some jeans rather than walking about in her night pants.

"Oh, come _on!_" Ginny said, frustrated with the fact that the clasp wouldn't snap. "Mum's cooking is going to be the death of me!"

Finally giving up, she threw on a pair of sweatpants. Ginny crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots.

When she opened the door, a bust of cool, crisp autumn air hit her face. She strolled along the edge of the pond, by the tree she had watched the sunset with Harry, beside the orchard, through the trees she had hid in as a child… Finally she came to sit on the tire swing dangling on the old oak tree. Charlie had put up it for her when she was little. She remembered how she had played tag with Ron in the spot in front of her. They had run until they couldn't breathe, or at least until Mum had called them in, saying that they would catch their death-of-cold.

The pink clouds that hovered on the horizon told her that the sun was about to make its appearance. Sure enough, a few moments later, the sun began to peak over the line of the trees.

She could help but think, maybe, hopefully, Harry might be watching too…wherever that may be.

-------------------------

Harry heart was beating very fast as he lay sprawled on the ground. His body was throbbing in pain. Ron and Hermione stood watching, unable to do anything but wait until the curse wore off.

Harry thought this wasn't as bad as the curse Hufflepuff's cup had on it. Tom Riddle's Special-Services-to-the-School shield was destroyed; though not without punishment before and after.

The pain was slowly ebbing away. Slowly, but yes, it was receding. Harry attempted to stand up but fell to his knees. Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Harry glared at the broken plaque, laying there in pieces.

"That bastard..." Harry spat. Harry picked up three of the broken pieces and handed one to Ron and Hermione each and pocketed his.

"Five down, one to go." Ron said, throwing an arm around Harry and Hermione's shoulders. Harry sighed in relief. _One to go..._

"I think it's time to go home." Harry said. Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Yeah…home."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Wondering whats up with Ginny? Anyone guessing? **

**I know the age-ing is really off. Ginny would normally be turning 16 but I can't think of an excuse for that. **

**Ginny is 17.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione are 18. **

**So there. Let's say that this fic started about a year after the 6th year. Umm...Yeah. Because everything in the world was on pause but the people still aged...? I don't know. Make up an excuse. **

**A big cookie to whoever reviews! A _BIG_ cookie!**

**Press the button! You know you want to...**

_sends chocolate_

**Emmy**

**Next Chapter will be up soon. **


	7. French Name Revolution

**Disclaimer: _In the Beginning, I've been told, God created the Heavens and the Earth. And some six billion years later, JK Rowling owned Harry Potter, and I did not._**

_Diaclaimer to Disclaimer: Jack Ichijouji...He is Disclaimer Genius. All hail Jack. (bows)_

**_It is chapter Seven! Hooray, let us all randomly dance and burst into song as they do in High School Musical, which is awesome. Ah, I can see us now..._**

_REMEEEEMBERING TO LIIIIIIVE (twirl)_

_IS BY EMERIIIIIIKA! (disco)_

_AND SHE HAS FIIIIINALLY (tango)_

_UPDAAAAAAAAAATED! (spin)_

_SO NOW WE OUT AWAY OUR PIIIIITCHFOOOOORKS...(take a bow)_

**_It shall be a Broadway hit. Hooray!_**

_I am so so so sorry beyond words about how loong this chapter took to post! I am starting school and there was a 'starting school spirit week' that I went to. Then there was all of these pointless chores my mother and father insisted must be done. Those took quite a long time and there was always more the next day. As for the other non-updated days, I had a 'brain blast' for a fic. It will be posted after this one is done. It will be before the sequel and after Remembering to Live. It has a plot that I am quite proud off. I can't wait to start it! Look for it! Put me on your Author Alert! That is, if you want to..._

_My point is, sorry it took so long._

**For all who skipped over the above, read it. It explains lots. Any-who...ONTO THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**_Chapter Seven- French Revolution of Names..._**

Ginny's head swiveled around as she heard the _cracks_. For a moment her breath caught in her throat when three of her favorite people appeared about 5 feet away. Slowly, she raised herself off the swing. Ron and Hermione were supporting Harry, who seemed to be in pain, but fighting it. Same old Harry…

She did not run towards them. If she ran then she might get sick, and throw up all over Harry was not a thing she wanted to do right now. Then she decided she didn't care if she did throw up on Harry. She was getting to them as fast as she could. Ginny bolted forward and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh my God, it's actually you! You're back!" She whispered into his shoulder. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her. Ginny pulled back and hugged Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so happy you're back! Did you finish the mission?" She asked eagerly, leading them towards the house.

"We did what we needed to do." Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

"Good. Now you're here to stay?" There was a few moments silence.

"Or not…" she added. Harry sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you exactly what we're doing." Ron and Hermione threw him warning looks.

"It's Ginny. Do you think she'll tell Voldemort?" Harry said to them. Ron shrugged as if to say, 'Okay…' and Hermione gestured for him to carry on.

Harry told her everything. He told her about the prophecy. He told her about the meetings with Dumbledore. He told her about the Horcruxes, about R.A.B., about the other two Horcruxes they just recently destroyed, and about the Horcrux yet to be eliminated. Harry left out the obstacles in front and behind them. He didn't want her to worry. By the time he had finished, Ginny's eyes were wide and full of emotion.

"So the Prophet was right? You _are_ the-the Chosen One?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't fancy the nick-name much." Harry said. Ginny gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't think so." Ron stood up rubbing his hands together.

"Right, then. Are there any questions? No? Okay, let's eat." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and told him that this was no time for food.

"Well you can starve, but I am about to _be _starved so I think I'll eat." Ron said pulling out some eggs and turning to Ginny.

"Fancy whipping us up some eggs, Ginny?" Ron said holding the eggs out. Ginny 'tsk-ed' and took the eggs from him.

"How do want them?" She said, pulling out a pan.

"Scrambled." The three of them said together.

"Well that makes it easy." She muttered, smiling. Harry plopped down in a chair and pulled the _Prophet _towards him. Ron craned his neck to see the front page.

"So what's been happening?" Ron said, pouring a glass of orange juice. Harry tossed the paper towards him. "Same old, same old…" Harry turned to Ginny. "What's been going on over here?"

"Oh, not much," said Ginny whipping up the eggs. "Did you know Fleur is pregnant?" Ron gagged on his orange juice.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny nodded. "Yep, I'm Auntie Ginny now." Ron gaped at her.

"That means I'm Uncle Ron!" He burst out. Ginny grinned at him.  
"Isn't it great! Fleur thinks it's a girl and I have to agree with her." Harry looked over at her.

"How can you tell?" Ginny shrugged. "Woman's intuition. We just know." Harry shrugged. "If you say so…"

"Has she mentioned what names they like?" Hermione said.

"Fleur wants a French name and Bill is okay with that. She likes Chantal but Bill doesn't. He likes Charlotte but Fleur doesn't," said Ginny, now tipping the eggs into the pan.

"Those are both nice," Hermione said.

"Isn't Annie French?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded. Ginny shook her head.

"That's what I said, but they are set on winning their little battle on their own. Fleur said, 'Eet is not French enough' and I heard Bill mutter, 'I still like Charlotte.'" Ginny explained serving the eggs onto a plate and handing one to each of them.

"But I'm going to let them figure this out." She said sitting in a chair next to Harry and handing him his plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked her, digging into his food. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't been feeling to well. If I eat…well, let's say it's not good for the plumbing." Harry threw her a look.

"Oo fulda east fry fumfin," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. The half-chewed food in your mouth distracted me." Ron gulped down the food and repeated,

"You should at least try something." Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe later—" but she was cut off by a strangled cry from the stairway.

"You've come back!" called Mrs. Weasley hurrying towards them with her arms out.

"Yes, Mum, we're home." Ron said.

"Oh, come _here!_" She said tearfully sweeping the three of them into a Molly hug.

"How are you, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said in a muffled voice. She released them told them to sit.

"I'm doing much better now, much better. I was upset when you left, but I was pleased that someone decided to leave a note this time." She looked at the three plates.

"Oh good. You've eaten. You must be starved. Let me whip something up. Ginny, you haven't eaten much lately. I'm getting worried about you." She said, bustling around the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Mum. _Really, _it's just a flu bug." Ginny said folding her arms.

"Either way, you are going to eat." Mrs. Weasley scolded while pulling out pots and pans. "Did you tell them the news?" She said to Ginny. She nodded.

"It's so exciting! I'm going to be a grandmother!" She said happily. "They just can't agree on a name…" She added as an after-thought. They all laughed.

"I like Antoinette. It's French and then we can call her Annie for short." Ginny said reasonably. "I know Bill likes it. He just won't admit to it. And Fleur has her French name that she wants."

"If only they would see it like that." Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle. Two more red-heads stumbled into the room with a bad case of bed-head.

"Hi Fred, George," said Hermione casually. George gave a lazy wave and plopped into a chair. Fred murmured a sleepy, "Hello 'Mione…" and kissed her on the cheek. Harry saw Ron look away. Fred blinked and shook his head like a dog ridding water from his ears.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "When did you get here?" He said with a broad smile on his face.

"Not too long ago, Uncle Fred." Fred sat down at the table.

"Ah, so you've heard!" Fred said looking around at Harry and Ron. "Little bro and Potter Pal! You have graced us with your presence also!" George said shaking their hands enthusiastically. Harry laughed,

"It's good to see some things don't change!"

"Speaking of change, we have just bought our second premises!" Fred beamed at them.

"You bought Zonko's?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. Fred and George stood and took a bow.

"Yes ma'am, we did!" George said sitting back down in the chair and tilting it on two legs.

"Well, congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here we are, dears." Mrs. Weasley said levitating the heaps of eggs and delicious foods onto the table.

"Ah! Thanks Mum!" Ron said, piling eggs onto his plate as he spoke. Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of Ginny and put assortments of food on it. She gave Ginny a stern look and said, "Eat," while pointing her finger at the plate. Ginny stubbornly took a piece of toast and ripped off the corner.

"I'm eating," Ginny said looking around at everyone.

"What? Has Gin-Gin decided to become anorexic?" George said playfully. Ginny shot an annoyed but amused look.

"No! But I could do with a few pounds off and Mum baking pies and cakes isn't helping either." Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Ginny gave him a grateful look.

"You're sweet but I really would like to fit into my jeans again." Ginny spotted Hermione's face set with narrowed eyes. Ginny mouthed '_What?_'' to her. Hermione shoot her head and mouthed, '_Later._' Ginny shrugged and went back to her toast.

"Ello? Eez anybody here?" came Fleur's voice from the front door.

"Mum! Ginny! Are you all here?" Bill's followed voice before they appeared at the doorway.

"Hey! When you three get here?" Bill exclaimed throwing an arm around Ron and ruffling his hair.

"This morning." Harry replied. Bill threw an arm around Harry's still tender shoulders. Harry gasped in pain but tried to pass it off as a laugh.

"Hi Bill, Fleur," Harry said awkwardly. Bill stepped back and studied him.

"What happened to you?" Harry sat back down in his chair.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Fine my arse…" Ron muttered in apparently what he thought was an inaudible voice. Hermione smacked the back of his head, "Ron!"

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. Ginny looked over to Harry.  
"Well are you okay?" Ginny asked. Harry stood up rather suddenly and regretted that a second later and collapsed back in the chair.

"Look, I'm fine. It's just a sprain or something." Harry said.

"Harry! You just stood up and you had to sit back down! Is your whole body sprained?" Ginny retaliated. Harry was silent for a moment. Harry heaved a sigh.

"I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy for a few hours." Harry said slowly. Mrs. Weasley put her hands to her hips.

"Harry Potter, what happened?" She said sternly.

"I can't say. I promised Dumbledore," Harry said with the heir that this was the last thing he was going to say on this topic. He turned to Fleur.

"So, have you decided on a name?" The family groaned and Ginny said, "Harry…!"

"Vell, I am theenking zat we vill write all of ze name down and choose," Fleur said while Bill nodded. Bill conjured a quill and parchment and opened the table for suggestions.

"Antoinette." Ginny stated. Fleur perked up.

"I like zat one!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"I suggested it last week, Fleur," Ginny said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Fleur pointed at the parchment and said, "Put Lily on zere. Eet eez very pretty—"

"No!" Ginny burst out. Everyone stared at her. She blushed and muttered, "That one's mine." She side-glanced at Harry who was chuckling. He met her eye and she blushed. Hermione stood up and gestured for Ginny to follow. Ginny stood but apparently was going too slow for Hermione, for she grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the other room.

"You're pregnant." Hermione stated narrowing her eyes at her. Ginny;s eyes widened.

"What in the world gives you that idea!" She burst out.

"Oh, I thought you knew…When you burst out when Fleur mentioned Lilly…But come _on,_ Ginny! You've been throwing up, you've gained weight, all that's missing is your missed cycle—" but she was cut off by a gasp. Ginny had her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God…" Ginny whispered, "I am."

"We'll check this out later. _Don't_ let Fleur take your names." Ginny gave a nervous laugh and followed her to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as the girls came back in. "Gin, you okay? You look pale."

Ginny blinked. "Oh, I'm fine." Harry nodded and returned to his bacon.

"We should get some boy's name shouldn't we?" Ron said looking to Bill. Bill nodded and jotted 'Bill Jr.' on the parchment and looked up.

"Any other suggestion?" Fred, George, and Ron all burst out at the same time shouting their own name out. Bill laughed, but nevertheless put them on there.

"I seenk we 'ave enough to be going on vith for now," Fleur said rolling up the parchment. Everyone nodded and sighed with relief that, maybe, the 'name-war' was finally over…

Ginny was pacing the bathroom back and forth, wringing her hands. Hermione was vainly trying to calm her down.

"The potion is ready. If it's blue then you are pregnant. If it's red then you're not." Hermione said slowly. "Do you want to look now?"

Ginny ceased her pacing and turned to face her and, very slowly, nodded. She took it step-by-step and breath-by-breath. She stopped in front of the counter and closed her eyes.

_In…Out…In…Out…_Ginny peaked over them rim of the cup. She jumped back with a gasp. Hermione jumped and exclaimed, "What is it!" Ginny took another deep breath and turned to her grinning.

"Blue…" Hermione let out a small scream and hugged her. "Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Hermione shouted, jumping around in a circle.

"Hermione…I'm seventeen! I'm still really young. I'm not ready for this!" Hermione's jumps died away and spun around to face her.

"Oh Ginny…You an handle anything! I am positive! You will be fine. Harry—I'm assuming it's Harry's, right? Harry will be thrilled! A little shocked I'm sure, but he will be thrilled." Hermione hugged her and Ginny returned it.

"Thanks Hermione. Where would I be without you?" Ginny whispered, grinning broadly. They sprang apart as someone knocked on the door.

"Will you hurry please! It's sort of an emergency!" called Ron's voice from the other side. Ginny dumped the potion down the drain and, together with Hermione, walked out arm in arm.

_'How is she going to tell Harry?'_

**A/N: So there is Chapter seven. There _will not_ be a Chpater Eight update until that little review number is at 50. So review! **

**I think this is a fairly good chapter. I am pretty happy with it. But who cares what I think? I am just the author of this junk. I want to know what _you_ think! That means review. **

**I Love POTTERCAST! **

**Cookies to all who review! (Yes, I have chocolate!) **

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! If you review I post faster! **

**Review please :D**

**3333333333333MUCH LOVE**

**Emmy! **

**PHEONIX FLAME01 has the best fic! Please check it out and review so she will post another chappie to get us off this cliffe! You wont be dissappointed!**

**:-)**


	8. I have a secret to tell

_Disclaimer:Do not try this at home. This sort of writing should only be done by JK Rowling and trained professional idiots._

**Hola chicas y chicos! No, I do not speak Spanish. I am merely taking it as a foreign language class. I wish they offered Parseltongue as a forgeign language...It would be more fun. Let's see how much I know...**

**_Hisss! Pshaashhhhhhhh...Ssssnaky...Emerika lovesssss Harry Potter..._**

_Wow. That was surprisingly easy! Well, this chapter is a fairly good length and it has lots of good drama in it. In chapter 9, I want to have a lot of stuff in there so it should be long. Anyway, here is the chapter you waited so long for._

**_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, TO ALL THAT DID! hugs!_**

****

_I'm writing a Lily/James two or three shot. I am liking it so far. But I won't be posting it till later. _

_**Chapter Eight- I have a secret to tell**_

We have all hear of how time flies when we're having fun. Well this week dragged on for what seemed like a month's time. As the sun rose so did Ginny…and whatever she had had for dinner the other night.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Hermione knocked softly on the bathroom door one morning.

"I'm Fi—" but she was cut off by a wave of nausea. Hermione stepped in and pulled Ginny's hair back. Hermione softly patted her back. Ginny sat up and put her dizzy head in her hands.

"This isn't fun…" she whispered into her palms. Hermione placed an arm around her quivering shoulders.

"You have to tell Harry…"

Ginny nodded. "I'll tell him…today. I think Mum is getting suspicious." She pulled herself off of the floor with the help of Hermione. Together they brushed their teeth and changed for the day.

The two of them headed downstairs for breakfast where they saw Fred waiting by the stairs.

"Hermione! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the village with me." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione beamed.

"Do you really have to ask?" He held out his hand, which she took and they disappeared with a crack. Ginny headed down towards the kitchen, but when she turned the corner she ran smack dab into Harry. Her forehead smacked against his with a painful _thwack!_

"Harry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ginny said examining the bump.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Ginny's head did hurt quite a bit. In response she dragged Harry to the bathroom and told him to sit. She then put a damp cloth to the bump.

"Hold that there. The swelling should go down…" Harry obeyed.

_HARRY POV_

Harry watched as Ginny bustled around the bathroom looking for bandages.

"Ginny…" he began.

"What?" She said not moving her eyes from the cupboard. Harry took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered into her ear. She smiled lightly and put the cloth back on his head.

"You're delusional. Keep that on your head." She was denying it again.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny plopped herself on the counter next to him, "You'll be a very good mother someday. You already take care of me very well." Harry slipped his arm around her waist. He felt her tense up.

"What?" She shook her head. "Gin, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

She was hiding something. "Yes you will. Now let's get you something to eat." After gently lifting her off the counter, Harry took her hand and strolled into the kitchen where the sweet smell of pancakes hung in the air.

_GINNY'S POV_

**(Later that day)**

Tonight.

Tonight at dinner she would spill everything. **_No exceptions._**

"Mum? What's for dinner?" Ginny said casually.

"I'm whipping up something special. The whole family will be here you know!" Ginny's head snapped up.

"What? Even Charlie?" Ginny said, surprised. Mrs. Weasley nodded, tending to the delisious smelling food she was making.

"Why?" Why in the name of _Merlin_ would Charlie be coming in? Charlie only came for **huge** things! Ginny almost gasped as a terrible thought smacked her across the face. What if they already knew? What if everyone had figured it out, just as Hermione had, and was just waiting for her to fess up before they explode?

"Oh, just for a special treat. He'll be here anytime now!" Mrs. Weasley gave her a smile that clearly said that she knew something Ginny didn't. Ginny's heart was beating faster and faster and her breath was coming in short takes. Harry looked over at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Harry put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny nodded and stood up. She had to talk to Hermione. She was at the foot of the stairs when she remembered she was with Fred. Damn that Fred! She turned around in panic, ready to go to the tire swing, when she ran right into Harry. She almost fell over, but Harry caught her arms and steadied her.

"Ginny, something is wrong with you. I don't know what it is, but you just about had a panic attack in there." Harry said, still holding her steady. Ginny was looking wildly around. _I need Hermione! _Her mind screamed. Harry placed his hands on the sides of her head and turned her to face him.

"Gin, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. What's got you so worked up?" Ginny looked into his eyes. Maybe now was the time…She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Trying again, she managed to get something out.

"I'm…" Just then, Hermione and Fred came through the front door behind Harry, laughing and smiling adoringly at each other. Ginny ran forward and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She marched her upstairs and into their room. Hermione turned to her scared looking friend.

"What's going on?" Hermione said, watching Ginny pace her usual spot in the room.

"They _know!_ All of them!" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that? I was just with Fred and he seemed fine." Ginny paced faster, back and forth.

"_Charlie_ is coming in tonight! _Charlie!_ He never takes off work unless there is something important! And Mum gave this _look_ that just _screamed_ 'I know something!'" Hermione gasped. Ginny stopped her pacing. That wasn't a 'oh my gosh, you're right' gasp. That was an Hermione-ish 'I've just realized something' gasp.

"What? _Hermione_, you know something too! What is everyone keeping from me!" Ginny shouted. Hermione walked up to her hugged her.

"It's okay Ginny! You're still telling them tonight even if they do know!" Hermione said beaming at her. "Which they don't," She added at the look on her face. Ginny sighed.

"Well I have to anyway. I must be clsoe to 3 months now. I'm starting to show," Ginny said examining her belly, which was indeed getting a very small bump. Hermione bent very close to her belly.

"Just barely though..." Hermione started smiling. "I bet baby Potter can hear me…Hi! This is Auntie Hermione! You're a very lucky child to have Ginny as your Mummy!" Ginny laughed and stood her upright.

"You're a goof." Ginny said laughing. Hermione started to laugh too.

"Did you just call me a goof?" Ginny hit her on the shoulder.

"Yes, I did! I think it suits you at this moment too!" There was a knock at the door.

"Ginny! Are you in there?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Ginny opened it and gasped in excitement.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Ginny!" Charlie picked her up and spun her around.

"Mum sent me to tell you that dinner is ready," He said ruffling her hair. Ginny smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Ginny closed the door behind him slowly. Once it closed she whipped around to face Hermione.

"Oh my God, I can't do this!" Ginny shouted, resuming her pacing. Hermione seized her shoulders and stopped her pacing.

"Yes-you-can." Hermione's stare penetrated Ginny's eyes. Ginny's mind was absolutely roaring with thoughts and stress and and sadness and even more stress. And now she was annoyed at Hermione. She didn't understand!

"No! I CAN'T! Hermione, _I'm scared!_" Ginny shouted, tears welling her eyes. "I can't raise a CHILD! Not now! Not in this war! WHAT ABOUT THIS WAR? Where will we live? What will we eat? What about money? This is HARRY POTTER'S _CHILD! _Don't you think she's at the TINIEST bit of risk? WHAT IF HE LEAVES ME AGAIN? I-I-I don't know _what_ to do!" Ginny collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall. On the other side of the room Hermione was staring blankly at the door, her mouth open. Ginny sat up quickly and slightly scared at the look on her friend's face.

"Hermione, what—" Ginny began looking towards the door. He voice failed her halfway through her sentence. There in the doorway stood Harry, eye's wide and pale, clutching the doorway stiffly.

"W-When did you come in?" Ginny said quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and tried again.

"A-At the 'This is Harry…'" he trailed away. Ginny buried her face in her hands. The old mattress sagged a little more. Harry had joined her.

"So that's what you weren't telling me." Harry said. Ginny nodded into her hands, her face wet from tears. She took a shuddering breath.

"S-Somehow everyone knew. Mum's invited the whole f-family to dinner and gave me this 'I know s-something' look!" Harry let his breath out slowly. Hermione stood up.

"I think I'll leave…" she murmured before closing the door. Harry put his arm around her waist. Ginny couldn't help but feel warmer inside. He was still by her side…

"Harry…" Ginny started, looking into his green eyes. "What am I going to do?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mean 'What are _we_ going to do?'" Ginny's lips curved into a smile.

"Hey Gin…Before you said 'Don't you think _she's_ at risk.' It's a girl?" Ginny blinked. She hadn't really thought about it. She had just broken down and shouted what was in her mind.

"I…I honestly don't know," Ginny said, absentmindedly stroking her belly. Harry smiled at her.

"Woman's intuition?" Harry said with a chuckle. Ginny nodded in reply. There was silence for what may have been hours, but Ginny knew it wasn't.

"It's okay," Harry broke the silence. Ginny looked up at him. "What is?" Harry turned so he was completely facing her.

"This, us, the baby. Godric's Hollow still has the Fidelius Charm on it. We can live there. As for money…I think I have us covered. The war is something everyone has to deal with. But…you should probably stay in the house. Don't let anyone see," She nodded. He was right. She should stay inside. What would happen if a Death Eater saw her once she began to really show? Harry tightned his hold on her waist. He looked down to his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"I…I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. I think we both planned on kids…This is just a little earlier than we expected." Ginny's eyes had been empty of tears for a while now, but they had quickly found the route to her eyes.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" She whispered, her voice was slightly high-pitched and she almost couldn't talk from the grin that had moved to her lips. Harry ran a hand through his hair again and reached into his pocket. Ginny sucked in her breath and tried to keep herself from squealing and jumping up and down. Harry stood knelt down in front of her. Ginny's hands went to her mouth. She whispered, "Harry…" into her fingers.

"I had planned to ask you later on tonight, but I guess the time jumped out at me. I know we're still young, but that's more time for us, huh? I love you Gin, more than you will ever know. I don't know how long it is going to take to figure out how much I actually do love you, but I'm willing to spend forever to figure it out. Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry opened the little black box she use to see in her day-dreams. But this was real. This little silver-band set with a square diamond was proof to her. Harry Potter was asking her to be his wife.

The tears were falling fast and thick, but she couldn't care less. She was going to marry Harry Potter and _no one_ was going to stop her. She had lost herself in the moment before her senses hit her on the head and told her that Harry was still kneeling on the floor. Ginny hastily wiped away her tears.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She pulled Harry to his feet and threw her arms around him. Harry slid his arms around her in a very gentle way.

"Harry, the baby's not going to die if you hug me a little tighter." Ginny said with a watery laugh. Harry grinned down at her. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her.

"I love you," Ginny whispered, "You have no idea how happy I am that you are happy about this baby. And now…I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter!" Finally giving up her dignity she pulled away from Harry and began to jump around in circles.

The door burst open and Hermione can running in beaming and crying. She hugged Harry briefly saying,

"I knew you could do it!"

Hermione turned to Ginny. They just stood there, not saying anything for a few seconds, just beaming at each other. But at the same time, the girls squealed and hugged each other tightly.

"Your mum sent me up to tell you to that dinner was getting cold, but I knew Harry was going to propose so I…I listened at the door, to be honest.," Hermione said in a rushed tone and a sheepish smile. Hermione hugged her tightly while saying in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, Ginneeee!"

Ginny squeezed her friend back. Hermione gave her a serious look. "Now about the baby…when are you going to tell the family?" Ginny groaned. Her eyes shifted to Harry's. He raised his eyebrows at her in a 'whatever you want to do' way. Ginny sighed.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, _we_ will tell them."

**And...That is chapter eight! What do you think? I thought it was okay...except for the last few paragraph. I wrote those in a hurry to finish this up.**

**THANKS to Pheonix Flame01 for help break my writer's block! You really pushed this story along! People, read her fic and her brand-new one-shot! I adore them both! **

**I will update next time at 65 reviews. That's 13 reviews. I think you guys can do it. I have faith in you! haha.**

**School is taking up much of my time so I'm sorry that its taking so long! Review please! **

**Review please****! 65...remember? **


	9. Weasleys! Honestly

**Disclaimer: _JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. And the devil owns JK Rowling, according to the psychotic Potter-haters. So if I own the devil, I own JK Rowling, and therefore I own Harry Potter… interesting. You don't reckon Lucifer will just jump in my book bag, do you? _**

_Disclaimer to Disclaimer: Jack Ichijouji, though he has a funny name, the disclaimers are funnier._

_So0o0o...Nice weather, huh? Actually the weather sucks here. Hope its better wherever you are. Cedar PointeThis weekend! Woo0o!_

_I have no more ideas for witty 'Read and Review!' comments, so i'll just say it. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Read Phoenix Flame01's fic A Step too Far. Amazing. Don't know how that girl does it...**_

_I am immensly sorry about the LONG wait! Here it is, after waiting and eternity and more. Chapter 9!_

Stress.

Lot's of stress…And she hates it. Sitting there with…everyone, was just nerve racking for her. Harry was holding her hand, fingers laced, trying to be supportive for her. And to be honest, it was helping more than he knew.

Ginny glanced down at her left hand, her ring glittering in the sunlight. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze. Mrs. Weasley was doing her usually flurry around the kitchen. Fred had his arm around Hermione. It was entertaining watching George making fun of them. George was putting his arm around Ron's shoulders and trying to kiss his cheek.

"Gerroff me!" Ron shrugged his arm off and scowled at his plate, every once in a while, shooting jealous looks at Fred. Charlie cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"So…Ginny, when's the wedding?" Ginny gaped at him. She hadn't told anyone just yet.

"How'd you…" Charlie rolled his eyes at her. Mrs. Weasley was beaming at the frying pan.

"Oh please Gin, we all knew…Everyone except you. And you" Bill said laughing slightly. Ginny grinned down at her plate so she could see her ring.

"Yeah…" She held up her left hand, beaming at everyone in turn. Everyone stood and applauded. Fred and George sandwiched her in a hug, pretending to sob into her shoulder.

"Baby Gin-Gin is growing up!" George wailed into her shoulder. Ron punched Harry on the arm.

"Way to go mate." Ron said smiling widely. Harry grinned back. Charlie called for quiet.

"Come on you lot! Just for a few minutes, then you can fawn over Ginny's finger all you want Mum." Everyone took a seat, still shooting thumbs up at Harry and Ginny.

"So really, when's the wedding?" Charlie asked them. Ginny had thought about it for hours the other night. Her ideal wedding, as she had told her mum when she was twelve, was marrying Harry in May, at the Hogwarts gardens. But the baby was coming in May.

"Today's November 12th. I think you need about 6 to 7 months to plan and just enjoy!" Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes on her apron. "My oldest boy, now my youngest and only girl…"

"That makes May then," said Ron, counting on his fingers. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her.

"That's perfect Ginny! You told me you wanted it in May ages ago!" Ginny silently cursed her mother's good memory. The stress was returning…

"Erm…Did I?" She said, rather lamely. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her and nodded.

"Oh. I…um…I don't know." Charlie looked at her, rather confused.

"You told me at eight you wanted a spring wedding. I think I heard Harry in there too." Charlie raised his eyebrows at Harry, grinning.

Apparently good memories run in the family. How does she get out of this one? Ginny and Harry had made up and excuse that they had 'gone for a walk' the other night, while they actually had gone to St. Mungo's to figure her due date out…May 24th. She didn't want to be pregnant at her wedding.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to do and the frustration was bubbling inside her. Harry whispered to her, "Gin, you're killing my hand." Ginny shot him a look and he recoiled.  
"So you do want a spring wedding…but you don't?" Ron asked, looking even more confused.

"I _do, _but—"

"So…April then?" Harry suggested. Ginny threw him 'you're not helping' glare.

"No! Not April!"

Bill threw his hands in the air. "Calm down, Ginny! May is the springy month!" he said.

"I _am _calm!" She shouted at him. Fred covered his face mockingly with his hands.

"Stop the yelling! It's tearing my heart out!"

"Fred! Be nice!" Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Ginny screamed at him. Ron laughed.

"Yes, you are Ginny. If you want a spring wedding, but not in April or May, then we have a right to be a bit confused! What's happening here?" Harry said, smiling slightly.

Why is he smiling? Can't he see that she is stressing beyond belief right now! Did he forget that she is carrying his child to be _due in May!_ He has no right to be smiling right now! He should be _helping _her!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW?" She shouted at him. Hermione stood up, sensing danger.

"Ginny!"

"OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE BABY, HARRY POTT—oh crap…" Ginny plunked into her chair and covered her face. Hermione was copying her across the table. There was a loud scrapping of chairs as her brothers stood up. Suddenly, she felt someone fall to the floor beside her. Ginny looked around. Ron had punched Harry and was holding him to the floor.

"RON! GET _OFF!_" Ginny screamed at him, attempting to pull him off. Ron swatted her hand away and continued his go at Harry.

"YOU _GIT_! YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU _THINKING?"_ Bill and Charlie were yelling obscenities and Fred and George were standing behind Ron, as if waiting in line.

"RON!" Ginny attempted to pry Ron off Harry again. "This is ridiculous…" She muttered, drawing her wand.

"_Fraperra!_" Ron let out a strangled cry and bats began to attack him from all directions.

"Call them off! Call them off!" Ron shouted, swinging wildly at the air. Ginny glanced around at her family, all sitting there fists clenched or staring into space. Bill was staring at her.

"So that's why we couldn't use Lily…" Bill said, still gaping at Ginny.

"Ginny! Call them _off!_"

Ginny nodded into her hands, which had returned to her face. She felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Hermione grinning at her.

"Could have gone better," She said laughing. Ginny chuckled along with her.

"It's not _funny!_" Bill yelled. Charlie looked aghast at Hermione.

"You _knew?_" He said to Hermione. Hermione 'tsked' at him.

"Who do think she's been taking her stress out on? When you came to her room she was having the melt-down that lead to Harry finding out." All eyes went to Harry again, who had regained his chair.

"And we thought we knew you…" Fred whispered in a mockingly deadly voice. George put up his fists in a fighting stance.

"Hold me back, Fred! Hold me back!" He called to his twin. Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"This is no time to joke, you two! This is very serious!" Fred sat in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Ginny! These ruddy _bats_ are attacking me!"

Ginny was trying to hide how upset she was. She kept her head buried in her hands and refused to look up. She didn't want to see her mother's disappointed face. She felt fingers entwine with hers. She didn't need to look up to tell it was Harry.

"Mum, relax. They're getting married anyway." George said, copying his twin. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, but closed it.

"You know, I think they're right…" She said slowly. Bill, Charlie and Ron gaped at her. Ginny's head shot up.

"Are you serious?" Ron said, still trying to beat away the bats. Ginny grinned and ran to hug her mother.

"_Ginny!_ Can't you call—?"

"No. You deserve it," Ginny huffed, sitting back down in her chair. Ron turned to Hermione, a pleading look on his face. Hermione took pity on him and muttered the counter curse and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What—"

"You prat…" Hermione turned around and threw her arms around Ginny.

"Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squeezed Hermione back, welcoming her support. Because Merlin knows she needs that.

"Thanks Hermione! For everything… I think I would have exploded from the stress if you hadn't been there!" Hermione grinned at her. Bill cleared his throat behind them.

"Ginny--"

"Are going to accept this or not? It's going to happen anyway, so the earlier you accept it and quit being idiots, the sooner you can appreciate that little Weasley will have a playmate her own age, someone to go to Hogwarts alongside them and grow up with!" Ginny said, hands going to her hips. She was blinking more than usual, trying to hold back her tears.

Fred applauded. "Good point, Gin!" Bill scratched his head, as he often did when under pressure. She had seen him do it quite a lot while debating on names with Fleur.

"Ginny, how old are you?" Bill said, folding his arms. Ginny glowered at him.

"I'm seventeen, as you very well know." Bill nodded. Charlie caught on quickly and looked his sister in the eyes.

"What did you want to be when you left Hogwarts?" Charlie interrogated. Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew where this was going.

"_LOOK, _I'm having this baby whether _ANY_ of you like it or not!" Ginny shouted. A tear fell from her eye and she turned away. She didn't want to hear anymore. And she wouldn't let them see her cry. Ginny Weasley doesn't cry. What did they want her to do? Sure, they didn't like it…but they would just have to deal with it. She couldn't believe they wouldn't accept their niece or nephew, and grandson or granddaughter. Before they had the chance to utter another word, Ginny stormed out of the kitchen, seizing Harry's hand as she went.

_HARRY POV_

The look on her face at her family's reaction was enough to rip anyone's heart out. Bill was standing there, arms crossed. Charlie had this exasperated look on his face, just staring at her, as if screaming '_I can't believe you! I'm so disappointed!_' Ron…well, his head hurt quite a lot at this moment. Harry saw the tears welling up in her eyes as she shouted at her brothers. She was upset that they wouldn't accept her_-their_-child, but they welcomed Bill and Fleur's with open arms, while pushing their baby away…

Ginny swiftly made her way out, reaching for his hand as she exited. He took it and followed her out. They hadn't even reached the living room before she turned around. The tears were falling thick. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Harry softly stroked her hair whispering words of comfort in her ear. Muffled voices were coming from the kitchen that was just barely audible. Harry turned his attention to the sounds, trying to listen to what was being said…

"I don't believe this…"

"I'm not worried. Ginny is a big girl now. And I know that Harry won't just get up and leave," came Fred's voice.

"I can't believe all of you! Ginny is ecstatic about this baby! The only thing that was making this hard for her was telling you!" You always can trust Hermione to be there for you. "When I came back yesterday she almost had a panic attack from all the stress she has been under! She was shouting for nearly a half hour about how worried she was about telling you. When she wasn't stressing on breaking the news she was thinking of names and designing a nursery! She had a good point earlier, too. What was the point of speaking to her like that? You can't make it go away by bringing her down! Weasleys! Honestly..."

There was silence.

"I'm going to go find Ginny," came Ron's voice.

Harry turned his focus back onto the still sobbing Ginny. Harry lifted her chin up to look at him.

"It's going to be okay. Just let it sink in," She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. Harry heard the kitchen door open behind him and turned to see Ron. Harry pulled away from Ginny, kissed her forehead, and made to go…somewhere away from there.

"Harry, stay here. Please?" Ginny said, grabbing his hand as he left. The pleading look in her eyes rooted his feet to the spot so he couldn't walk away if he wanted to. He lowered himself onto the couch beside her. Ron scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry! But it's shocking! My oldest brother is going to have his first kid the same time my youngest sister does!" Ginny shifted side to side.

"When you say it like that…You guys are just going to have to accept it! There's no sense in pushing away reality!" Ginny's felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes again. She looked up at the ceiling. She especially didn't want Ron to see her crying…

"Gin, don't cry… Everyone will accept it…eventually. No one is really 'angry.' We're all just worried about you," Ron said awkwardly. Ron grabbed her other hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Come on…Mum wants to bake you a cake," Ron said laughing. Ginny smiled at him though her tears. She hugged her brother and whispered, "Thanks, Ron…" Ron patted her on the back.

"Erm…No problem, Gin. Congratulations."

They walked back into the kitchen, happiness restored. All that was left was to wait and hope they all made it to see this baby alive. With only one horcrux left, those chances were slim...

**There it is.**

**Opinion of anykind? Let me know. **

**Sorry if the last bit sounds rushed. I have a good reason...**

**it is. **

**I will update...I don't even want to say a number. It will just happen two hours later! I will review when I am finished with the chapter. I am fairly happy with the amount of reviews. But just to jinx myself...**

**Lets go for lucky _100!_ Parties That 21. YOU CAN DO IT! **

**Like I said, I am working on two one-shots that will be up when, well, when they're finished. I have not alot of time for this recently and I feel really bad about that. One is a L/J and the other is a D/OC. I'll let you know when I post them! **

**What do you think about those OotP pics? I'll let you know what I think in a review reply! **

review

review

review

vv** push the button...**


	10. Chapter which goes without a title

**Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter. Ugh...Sorry. That was a typo. I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

_This is the part where I apologize frequently for being such a cruel person:_

_**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LONG WAIT! There's school and sports and homework and all this other stuff. My cousin is moving in and we are helping her pack/unpack. I have more homeowrk after that and my Global History teacher hates me so I have to work extra hard to keep my grade up. I still should have updated and I am SO SORRY! You know I love you all! **_

_Onto the FIC!_

**_Chapter 11: The Chapter in which Emmy could not think of a title._**

Pregnancy can do strange things to a woman's thoughts; and apparently, her taste in foods too.

Everything tasted dull now that she was in her fifth month. Everything needed something. Like these pancakes for instance…It needs…hot sauce? No, too much. Salsa...Yes, that's it.

Ginny summoned the jar to her, ignoring the looks of disgust on her brother's faces.

"Erm…Ginny?" began Ron, obviously missing the looks of foreboding from his brothers and Harry. Ginny looked up from her now salsa-saturated pancakes.

"What?"

Ron starred at her plate with a wrinkled nose. "You just ruined your breakfast, you know," Ron pointed at her plate with his fork.

Fred and George covered their eyes and ducked under the table, as if readying for an explosion. _They_ hadn't missed Ginny's face turning steadily pinker.

"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to _eat_ what I want?" She said in a deadly voice. Ron looked around, alarmed, searching for help.

"No! I didn't mean—"

"Because, in case you didn't _know_, Ronald, I am allowed to put whatever I _want_ to on my breakfast! _AND_…What?!" Ginny looked around to Harry, who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You can eat whatever you want. Ron is just a prat. _Right_, Ron?" Ron nodded.

"Oh yeah. Stupid bloody Ron, being a prat again. You know…" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Mood swings.

Yet another dangerous side effect of pregnancy. These come frequently and mostly whenever anything annoys or upsets her. But there are rare times when she becomes overwhelmed with happiness…

"_Ginny, come on. No more wedding stuff for tonight." _

_Hermione was dragging her away from her work again. Ginny was about to argue that it was much too early to quit now when she glanced at the clock. _

_1:46_

_Okay, never mind. Ginny allowed Hermione to drag her up the stairs and to her bedroom. _

"_Let's talk. We haven't stayed up late like this in ages," Hermione said smiling at her friend. Ginny beamed back at her, glad to have a friend like Hermione to talk to. _

"_So, how are you doing? With baby Potter on the way and all?" Hermione said poking her now fairly large belly. _

"_Hermione," Ginny began with a 'oh please' look, "You've seen the disgusting foods I have been eating. And how many times have I yelled at Harry for interrupting my thinking?" _

_Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it was quite entertaining to watch you fight the other day. What was it about?"_

"_He beat me at chess. He **never** beats me at chess." Hermione snorted and Ginny grinned sheepishly, resting her hands on top of her belly. _

"_But what about you? You have been out a lot with Fred lately haven't you?" Hermione smiled lightly, unconsciously twisting a curl around her finger. _

"_Yesterday we went to the shop and just talked…that's it." _

_Ginny waved her hand, motioning for her to continue. _

_"We talked for hours. Then we just sat on the couch together for…I don't even know how long. We didn't even say anything. He just sat there with his arm around me," she sighed deeply. "It was like…like words weren't enough."_

_Ginny repeated the words under her breath. _

"_Like words weren't enough…" She looked up at Hermione, feeling so happy for her friend she almost burst into tears. But she was surprised to see that she looked worried. _

"_Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione shook her head. _

"_Nothing, really. I was just wondering…do you think…um…Ron still…you know…"_

_The honest answer was yes. Yes, Ron was still absolutely crazy about her. But Hermione was so happy right now…Ron would just have to be happy for her. _

"_No, I don't think so…" She said slowly, avoiding eye contact. _

"_Oh, okay. That good he's moved on…," she with an unconvincing tone. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione. _

"_Are you having doubts?" Hermione shook her head, looking her straight in the eyes. _

"_No. I love Fred and he loves me," Hermione said, with a strange fierceness in her voice. _

"_Okay…I was just asking," Ginny said with a teary voice. Pregnancy hormones…honestly. Hermione look startled and put her arms around her friend. _

"_I'm so sorry Ginny…I didn't mean to snap at you." Ginny nodded to show that it was okay. Ginny sat up straight and sighed. _

"_Ginny…There's something else," Hermione said, with an heir of hidden happiness. Ginny sat up straighter, ready for anything. Hermione took her pillow and stuck her arm inside. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows watching her. Hermione pulled her arm out. She turned around and did something Ginny could not see. But when Hermione turned around, she had her left hand held out. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Ginny shouted, springing from the bed. She took Hermione's hand. On her finger was a glittering circle diamond set on a shining gold band. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Hermione…"she whispered gazing at the ring. "This is amazing. I'm so happy for you!" Ginny threw her arms around her friend, wetting her hair with her tears. Hermione laughed and hugged her back. _

"_He was so sweet! He just knelt in front of me while we were at the shop. He didn't even have to say anything." Ginny pulled away and look in Hermione's now watery eyes. _

"_Like words weren't enough…" Hermione nodded, beaming at her own hand. It only took Ginny's one question of 'where do you want to have the wedding?' to send her on a rampage of details and dresses. _

"_Of course, you'll be my maid of honor. George is, of course, Fred's best man. We were thinking of October, when all the leaves have changed colors and—" she paused as a grumbling sound came from Ginny's belly._

"_Hungry, Gin?" She said laughing. _

"_I'm getting food. Want some?" Hermione stood up taking Ginny's arm. _

"_That all depends…What are you craving today?" Ginny laughed. _

"_Oh…words aren't enough!"_

♣♣♣♣♣♣

"HARRY!"

Harry skidded into the kitchen, searching for the source of the yell. Ginny was standing by the table staring at her belly. Harry clutched the wall for support, gasping for breath.

"What…is…it?" Harry panted. Ginny faced him, her face glowing.

"She kicked!" Harry stared very close at her belly, while saying, "Again with the 'she' stuff?" Ginny shrugged.

"I just know these things. Why? Do think it's a boy?" Harry shrugged standing up.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Ginny said, kissing him lightly.

"And see we shall," Harry agreed, kissing her back…

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Ginny was missing her feet. That's right; her feet. She could no longer see them, and that irritated her. The inability to view her own toes made her feel fat.

"Harry? Am I fat?" Ginny asked one morning at breakfast. Harry looked up from the paper, looking amused.

"Gin, you're 9 months pregnan…No! No, you're _not_ fat. You're beautiful." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're making fun of me…" she shot at him. "You think I'm stupid because I think I'm fat!" Ginny shouted, attempting to stand up, but decided it was too much effort so she stayed put.

"Ginny, you're not fat. You're pregnant."

"That'll all change in a few weeks…" She muttered, resting her hands on top of her belly. Ron entered the kitchen, bed-head and all.

"Hi…" he said groggily, plopping down and pouring a glass of orange juice. Hermione came in a second later, drying her wet hair.

"Good morning!" she said brightly, taking a seat next to Ginny. "I booked that caterer yesterday. You're all set!" Hermione said, spreading some butter on a biscuit. Ginny had just about everything done now. All that was left was to get to the day…

"Thanks Hermione. Do I have an amazing maid of honor or what?" Hermione laughed and bit into her biscuit. Ginny whispered to Hermione, "When are you planning on telling everyone?"

"Fred wants to make an announcement next week. But he wants to make it seem like we're telling everyone I'm pregnant."

Ginny laughed and returned to her bacon and hot sauce. Fred and George came sauntering in, Fred planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek and taking the spot next to her.

"So what is the Weasley/Potter/Granger gang doing today?" George asked, piling food onto his plate.

"Nothing," Ginny said with a yawn. "I'm tired." Ron sent her a questioning look.

"You just got up!

"What? Am I not allowed to be _tired_ now?!" Ginny started, beginning to consider standing up. Harry took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You can do whatever you want. No one is doing anything today. Not with your due date so close—"

"That's right!" Mrs. Weasley said, laying a mountain of toast on the table. "Ginny won't be going anywhere these next few weeks. She will be staying here. _Right_, Ginevra??"

Ron snorted into his juice, but tried to pass it off for a cough. Ginny sent him a glare.

"Right mother. I shall be sleeping…forever," Ginny said laying her head on Harry's shoulder, yawning.

Harry put an arm around her shoulders, still scanning the _Prophet_.

"No attacks since yesterday…that's strange—" But a harsh banging on the door cut him off. Harry clutched his wand in his pocket. Everyone else seemed to follow him, eyeing the door. Mrs. Weasley headed to the door cautiously.

"W-Who is it?" She called shakily. To everyone's relief, a familiar voice came from the other side.

"It's Hagrid!"

"What was—"

"Norbert! Molly, it's an emergency!" Mrs. Weasly opened the door to reveal the game keeper.

"Hagrid, what's happening?" Hermione asked, looking alarmed.

Hagrid's great hands trembled as they clutched the old pink umbrella, "They're comin' to Hogwarts."

Harry stood up suddenly, looking around at all the fearful faces.

"Are you coming or not?" Ron, Fred, George, stood up. Hermione stood slowly.

"Harry…there's still one—"

"I know. But we're _not_ going to let him take Hogwarts. It's not going to happen. And wherever Voldemort goes, so does his snake. So are you going to help or not?"

"N-no! You can just go!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Molly, I was in the head's office when I heard the news. Dumbledore told me to get Harry…" Hagrid said, slowly. Her lip quivered before bursting out, "All right! But _be careful!_"

She hugged everyone tightly. Harry headed over to Ginny, hugging her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He heard her sniff and pulled away.

"See you later then?" He said with a smile. She didn't laugh. She kissed him and whispered, "I love you…_Please_ come back." He nodded and pulled away. Everyone was standing at the doorway, faces set.

"Ready?" he said, opening the door. The grim faces nodded and they made their way out into the bright spring sunlight and apparated away.

♣♣♣♣♣♣

The Hogmeade village was undisturbed. The Three Broomsticks held people, sitting at the bar, laughing, not expecting anthing terrible to occur. At least, not at that moment. The five of them made their way to the grounds, wand drawn, ears alert to any sound, no one speaking. It seemed as if no one even breathed…

As they reached the grounds, the lake came into view. The trees were in bloom, and the students were enjoying the warm Saturday. The Creevy twins were exchanging Chocolate Frog cards. Two first years, were poking the one of the Giant Squid's tentacles with two long sticks. Couples sat beneath trees. Harry could hear a muffled roar of applause and cheering. Quidditch games were probably in progress.

They came to the lake's edge, searching for a dark shadow of a cloak, the sound of footsteps, anything to give them a clue to where the Death Eaters may be lurking.

They got it.

A terrified scream ripped through the April air, chilling their bones, followed almost simultaneously, by a blaze of green light. Students screamed in panic, pelting towards the door, pushing one another in an attempt to get into the castle.

"There!" Harry called, pointing to a teenage girl falling to the ground near the side of the castle. They sprinted towards the source of the green light, wands held in front of them. Dark figures from far away were approaching.

A small girl stood petrified by the side of the dead girl. Hermione grabbed her wrist, trying to get her away from the scene.

"You need to get inside! They're coming!" she shouted over the screams. The girl struggled against her.

"THAT'S MY SISTER! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HER! SHE'LL DIE! PLEASE HELP HER!" She screamed hysterically, tears pouring down her face. The figures grew closer.

"You can't help her! You need to get away from here! They'll kill you!" Hermione shouted back, tears brimming her eyes, kneeling in front of her. "Get away from here!"

"NO! SOMEONE HELP HER!"

_"Get inside!!" _Hermione took her shoulders, attempting to steer her towards the castle.

"I WON'T LEAVE HER! _WE CAN STILL SAVE HER! SHE'LL DIE!"_

"THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO! SHE NOT D--"

But the screaming stopped as the flash of emerald light came and the girl feel forward onto Hermione. Hermione screamed, standing up suddenly. They all whipped around to face dozens of Death Eaters. Harry heard footsteps behind him. He risked a glance at the space behind him to see the Order had joined them. It was an even fight.

It was Dark versus Light and each side was facing each other, waiting for the first move. A Death Eater near the back, turned around so they were facing the white tomb. An orange jet a light streaked towards it and it burst into flames.

Hatred erupted in every pore of his body and anger surged through his veins. Harry gripped his wand tightly, picking his spell…

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. A rainbow of hexes and curses whizzed through the space between the groups. In did not take long for the groups to become smaller. Within 10 minutes, all that was left was Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and Lupin against Snape and Bellatrix. Many people lay to the side, or on the ground, unconscious. Ron was among them. He had bravely darted from behind the tree where McNair was firing hexes, sending a body-bind towards the Death Eaters. Though hitting his mark, so did McNair. The only way they were sure he wasn't dead was the small rise and fall of his chest. Harry was amazed no one _was_ dead yet.

Harry sent a stunner at Bellatrix, only to have it blocked. But before he could send another curse, that dreaded voice chilled the air.

_**"**Harry Potter!**"**_

**_A/N: Sorry about the cliffy! I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon. I am setting a time for this Saturday! Okay? Sounds good. _**

**_Chapter 12 is already about 1/4 done. It's my favorite part to write so it should go quickly. I am at 88 reviews. I decided that 22 reviews was asking a bit much from last time. So I am going to ask for 12 here._**

**_THE BIG 100! Who will get it?? _**

**_I am not posting till I get to 100. Thats only 12! _**

**_I love my reviewers!_**

**_MWAH!!!!_**

**_♫☺Emmy☺♫_**


	11. The AN of Mistakes

A/N: There was a crucial missing thing in that last chapter that I had to put this note in here. Okay, not really _crucial_ but something would confuse you. And I forgot to mention all the wonderful people who help me out with this.

-Ginny was not _five_ months pregnant. I put five but it's suppose to be 8. I don't know why I put five (facepalm).

-And I forgot to mention my most supportive reader, Phoenix Flame01. Her fic is A Step Too Far. It is an amazing story and I love it!

-I am now beta-reading for an author called Saer. Her story is called Life's Funny That Way.

Wingedthing, thanks for all that you do!

Lots of Hugs and Chocolate,

Emerïkặ ☼


	12. Those Jets of Green Light

**DISCLAIMER: **I have my own little world where I own Harry Potter and Jo Rowling does not. I love my little world...

--

_I have so much going on these past few weeks its crazy! First there's the usual mountains of that seed of Satan theachers call "**Homework**" . Volleyball starts up this week and I have it everyday after school. Limiting my writing time to the minimum. I also have been grounded off the computer for a week **/ Please **forgive me! _

--

**_CHAPTER TWELVE--THOSE JETS OF GREEN LIGHT..._**

Harry stood in the center of the grounds, knowing what was coming. A hissing sound met his ears and looked wildly around for the snake he knew to be near. Nagini was slithering through the grass towards him, hissing, _"Almosssst over…Potter ssshall be dead sssoon…"_ Harry summoned up all thought and shouted in his mind, _"Sectumsempra!"_ slashing his wand swiftly. The snake was split in two. Hermione cast him a quick glance, before continuing her duel with Bellatrix. Harry set the remains on fire.

He would never know.

"Potter…We meet again," the chilling voice of Voldemort said. Harry turned around. Voldemort was standing there, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Your Death Eaters are losing their touch," Harry said, clutching his wand in his sweaty hands. Voldemort gave soft laugh.

"Am I to assume you have not been by your dear Quidditch pitch?" Voldemort said in his poisonous voice. Harry did not dare to look towards the stadium. But if he was telling the truth, hundreds of people had already been killed. Voldemort's lips curved into a twisted smile.

"Harry, Harry…You are aware of the prophecy, are you not?" Voldemort said, beginning to pace casually. Harry watched his every move. Voldemort sent a jet of green light streaking his way. Harry dodged it. It struck the side of the castle, leaving a small crater.

"Then you are presumably going to attempt to kill me?" Voldemort sent another killing curse his way. Harry ducked and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" aiming from the ground. Voldemort blocked this with a lazy flick of his wand. Voldemort stopped his pacing and turned to face him, a malicious look of hatred etched on his face.

"But you cannot kill and immortal man. Surely you know that? Hasn't Dumbledore taught you anything in that school of his?"

Harry stood, holding his wand in an extremely tight grip. He calls himself an immortal man. He's not human, let alone a man. He's not worthy to even _think_ Dumbledore's name.

"Let's just finish this…" Harry spat at him, standing up. The stood there, not moving until Voldemort sent a killing curse his way. Harry darted away from it, feeling it whoosh by. Harry sent spell after curse after hex towards the excuse for a man before him. Voldemort waved his wand furiously, blocking all but the stinging hex that struck his cheek.

"You can't win, Potter! My Death Eaters have conquered every obstacle they have come across!" Harry looked around mockingly.

'_It's time for a change_…' Harry thought, before sending a series of hexes towards him, pausing for nothing. Hex after curse after hex after jinx. He stopped, blinking out the multi-colored lines that were burned in his eyes. Voldemort stood, untouched.

"Potter, Potter…" Voldemort walked slowly toward him, "You're outnumbered," he whispered, glaring at him with malicious eyes. Harry looked around.

"Did you ever learn to count? There are four of us and two of you," Harry said, keeping some information to himself. There was soon to be six or more of the Light soon. Fred and George were recruiting in the school, hoping to bring teachers and brave students.

"Let's take a lesson in addition then," Voldemort snapped his fingers, causing about ten Death Eaters to appear. "And, I know how to _subtract_," a glint of wickedness flashed in his eyes. Harry raised his wand and Voldemort did. Harry went to pick his spell, but Voldemort was too quick. He had shouted the killing curse before Harry had even began his. The streak of green pelted towards him. The only option was to dodge the unblockable spell. As he spun to avoid the curse, he saw Lupin battling with Bellatrix directly behind him, Hermione in the path of the curse.

"Moony, duck!" He didn't even look around to question him, but followed directions, leaving Bella wide open. The spell hit her in the chest before she even thought of screaming and was dead before her body fell to the ground.

Voldemort gave a shout of rage. Harry braced himself and began to fire hexes. Harry heard the doors to the castle burst open. Fred and George led a massive crowd of people onto the grounds, wands held high. Harry saw a flash of rage in those red eyes. Taking advantage of this distraction, Harry cast a body-bind in his direction. Voldemort, catching the sight of the spell, deflected it with ease.

"Make that…let's see…40, let's say, to twelve—oh, that would be eleven, now wouldn't it?" Harry said, enjoying the pure fury crossing Voldemort's face. Voldemort raised his wand high and cast a killing curse far to Harry's left. Harry almost laughed at the pathetic aim but was troubled to see Voldemort looking triumphant. Hermione was battling a hooded Death Eater not too far behind him. The spell was heading for her this time, a mere 10 feet from her.

Harry began to shout a warning, but by the time he had even begun, someone was blocking her.

A red-headed figure had leapt from nowhere. He kissed Hermione firmly before being engulfed in the green light, falling at her feet.

--

**a/n: AND THE AWARD FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER GOES TO...**--**opens envelope**--** EMERIKA with _REMEMBERING TO LIVE!!_Emmy! Come on down! **

**runs off stage screaming SORRY!**

--

**You all must hate me at the moment. Not only did this take forever, but it was extrememly short. I am so sorry about that! **

--

**Anyone who reviews will recieve a BIG virtual cookie and/or hug. I will aim for 115-120. Anywhere in that area...**

--

**Please review! I would really appreciate knowing what you think! **

**Emmy : )**

--**sends love**--


	13. This ends now!

**Disclaimer: Do not put metal in the microwave. **_just kidding! But seriously don't. _**Harry Potter is not mine...**

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL YOU AMERICANS! _

**_No witty little A/N for you this time...Sorry. _**

Thanks esspecialy to **tastethekiss**, for giving me my motivation!

**_I am working on a_** **Titanic** **_piece at the moment. Actually I'm really proud of it. And I have_** **another fic** **_featuring Lavender. I'm really fond of the one too...I'll post the later._**

**_C_****_HAPTER 13- "This ends now!"_**

Hermione screamed as she dropped to her knees. Tears were already pouring down her face as she brushed back the flaming red hair away from his face.

"_Fred!_ No, oh my god, no. _Please_ get up!" She screamed hysterically reaching for her wand.

"_Enervate!_" There was a flash of light but nothing happened. Frantically, she tried again in vain.

"_Enervate!_" She shouted, wiping the tears angrily from her face. Fred's hollow eyes stared up into hers. There was no laughter or glints of mischief, only a dull empty blue color remained. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around. Ron stood there, staring into his brother's blank face.

"Hermione…" he began. She swatted his hand away.

"No! I'm must be doing it wrong! Leave me alone! I have to concentrate!" She pointed her wand at him and said the spell again with no result. "No, no, no, no, no…" She whispered.

Finally, she buried her face in her hands and blinked back the tears. She didn't resist the arm around her shoulder. "Don't go…" She murmured into her fingers.

She looked up. Harry was battling Voldemort with a renewed fierceness. She felt a sure of rage as the wicked creature in front of her carried on with his duel as if he had not just murdered her fiancé. She stood and made her way towards Voldemort. A hand caught her arm holding her back. Ron was holding her, a deep sadness in his eyes, but at the same time rage and worry glimmered there.

"Hermione, it's too dangerous! They need our help here!" Hermione shot an angry glare at him, daring him to hold onto her a second longer.

"Don't look at me like that! Harry has to do this himself! _Please_, Hermione, just leave it!" he said grabbing her hand with both of his, "If you get in the way, he'll kill you too! Just leave it alone!"

Hermione felt her rage evaporate, only to leave the empty feeling inside her. As she began to feel the tears sting her eyes again, she also felt Ron steer here off to the side, away from the battle. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the Entrance Hall. Fred and George had left Hogwarts here… She felt a lump rise in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to cry. The more she cried the more real it became. She felt Ron's arms around her. The feeling felt nice and she began to sink into the embrace. Something clicked in her mind and she gasped and pulled away.

"We have to go help!" She said hurriedly. Ron sighed and they ran onto the grounds.

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Harry didn't even stop to glance at what was going on behind him. Fred was dead. He saw the light hit him. The feeling was tearing at his heart. He saw Hermione drop to the ground screaming and he couldn't watch any longer. It was time to finish this. Harry turned to Voldemort, who was standing there, smirking, as if he believed he had just weakened him. He was very mistaken… There was a fierce anger bubbling up inside him. Harry needed this to end, and he wanted to end it.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Harry shouted, aiming his wand straight at where a normal man's heart should be. Voldemort sent a killing curse his way. Harry dodged it, falling to the ground. Harry felt the spells hammer the ground as he made to get up, shooting hexes at Voldemort. One of his stinging hexes swept Voldemort's shoulder, ripping the black robes that covered it. Voldemort let out a snarl and glared at Harry. Voldemort turned to the group of people huddled around Fred's body.

"_CRUCIO!_"

The spell hit Ron straight in the chest. He doubled over, his screams tearing through the air. Voldemort laughed cruelly, throwing a glare at Harry, who stood in horror for a few moments before his anger hit him.

"LEAVE HIM _ALONE!!_" Harry shouted, raising his wand. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Voldemort, who was concentrating on torturing both Harry and Ron, watched as his wand went flying out of his hand.

"No!" Voldemort roared. Harry summoned the wand, snapping it in two.

"This ends now!" Harry shouted back, feeling the magic crackle through the air as his emotions got the better of him. Voldemort stood his ground, still trying to pull of his "Dark Lord" intimidation.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry shouted. Voldemort flew back and slammed into the ground, unconscious. Harry looked wildly around. He was actually about to do this… The battle had frozen, all eyes looking his way. The Death Eaters stood in horror as their master lay on the grassy land near the trio's birch tree. Ron stepped forward, his eyes full of a mixture of rage, sadness, concern, and a want for revenge.

"Harry, kill that bastard."

Harry looked around at Voldemort, the "man" who had killed too many. Harry's mind was full of panic. He knew he wasn't ready for it. He was exhausted but it was now or never.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from beside Fred's body. "Do it." She said in a deadly tone. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and muttered the curse he had seen too many times. The green blaze shot out of his wand, hitting exactly where a heart should be.

_-&&_

_-&&_

**A/N:. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ALERT ALERT ALERT!!!!!!!!_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR NAMES PLEASE!**

_&&_

**Sorry about the length of this! I know, I know, its short.**

**I decided to update before my goal because I was only one away. THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! This was very hard to write because of the happy holiday (For you people not form the US, it was Thanksgiving here.) and this was a depressing chapter and only more to come!**

**I'm going to set a goal of 130...ish. **

**Thanks again! **

_-&&_

_-&&_

**Phoenix Flame01 has an amazing story called A Step Too Far. Check it out! It's, like I said, _AMAZING_! **


	14. Have you ever felt like you were drownin

**Disclaimer: Squirrels do _not_ like it when you throw things at them. **_I do not own Harry Potter. _

**_I'M SO SORRRRYYYYY!_**

**Forgive me for being so awful to you all! I'm am very very sorry! I really don't have an excuse either. Recently, however, I started softball, so I HAVE been busy...**

Have you ever made a Potter Universe on the Sims 2? guilty

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys really get me going! _****_Special Thanks to Phoenix Flame01 who has had constant support throughout this fic!_**

**START THE COUNTDOWN TO THE FINISH!**

**I will probably do 2 more chapters and an Epilogue. Then it is time for the re-write. Because this one is bleh. To the max. Like Whoa. **

**_CHAPTER 14- Have you ever felt like you were drowning?_**

Harry dropped to his knees and almost literally felt the weight leave his shoulders. Harry's head began to spin the second the spell had shot from his wand. He didn't know what to expect. But what followed sent shivers down his spine. The loudest silence that he had ever heard was hanging over the grounds. All dueling had ceased as the body of Lord Voldemort slumped to the ground.

The spinning in his head was growing worse and a nauseous feeling had crept into the pit of his stomach as images of the corpses of Quidditch spectators entered his mind. Fred's blank eyes were staring up at him. Hermione's screams were ripping through his mind. Finally, the image of the Killing Curse erupting from the tip of his own wand flashed before him. Harry sank to his knees thinking, _'I'm a murderer...'_

The exhaustion he had fighting was finally beginning to overtake him. A mixture of guilt, triumph, and grief was flooding over him. The scene of blood and death began to dissolve before him as he sank into the darkness…

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Harry kept his eyes closed as he woke. It felt warm and safe in the bed. Someone was holding his hand. There was a murmur of voices around him, but one seemed much closer.

"She's been kicking like mad. I think she misses you. I do too…" Harry attempted to open his eyes to see her, but his eyelids were like lead. It would take more energy than he felt he had.

"Everyone is so depressed lately. We need you to wake up, Harry. It would give us something to be happy for. Hermione needs you, especially…" said Ginny sadly. He felt his heart sink at the mention the depression that had swept over everyone. But when she let out a small laugh he felt warmer inside.

"You'd better wake up soon," she said with a playful tone. "I don't want to have to take Ron in the delivery room with me!"

"Then don't…" he said weakly. There was a cry of shock from Ginny and Harry forced his eyes halfway open. He was in the Hospital Wing surrounded by the Weasleys. Ginny threw her arms around him saying, "Thank Merlin, you're okay!" Harry wrapped an arm around her and felt her tears soak his hair. When she pulled away she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Weasleys stood around him smiling at him. But something was missing and he knew what it was. The Weasleys weren't the same anymore. Then again, nothing would ever be the same again.

A hand clapped on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Ron smiling broadly at him. Harry smiled weakly back at him.

"You did it, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry felt the smile slide off his face as the details rushed into his mind like a slide show in fast forward.

"Yeah…Sure did…" Harry said turning away. He should be feeling victorious, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He felt like a murderer. He felt cruel and heartless. His parent's wouldn't want him to be a killer. Ginny wouldn't want him to be… Hell, his child couldn't have a murderer as a father!

He looked around at the people surrounding his bed. Ginny was smiling with a mixture of happiness and sadness that matched those around her. Charlie and Bill were behind her sitting on an empty bed.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked Ginny. She smiled sadly at him.

"Hermione hasn't come out of her room at the burrow. Mum has cooked herself through every scrap of food we have. You know how she is. When things go wrong, cook. Charlie just got back from the WWW flat. George wouldn't let him in…" A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away as if she didn't have time for it.

"But you're awake now!" Ginny said beaming at him, her eyes still bright. "And— oh, good lord, Lily…" She said resting a hand on her belly.

"She won't sit still," she went on. "This whole week she's been kicking like mad!" Harry looked at her in shock.

"This whole _week?_" He repeated. He had just seen her yesterday, hadn't he? The door to the Hospital Wing burst open. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in carrying a tray of potions with her.

"Eight days, Potter. I believe that's a record for you?" Harry held up a fist in mock victory.

"I want you all out. _No,_ Mr. Potter, I said _out!_" Ron threw a glare at her and followed his brothers out. Harry felt Ginny try to release her hand from his but Harry held on. He couldn't be alone right now. He needed her there, but something in the back of his mind told her he didn't deserve her presence.

"She has to stay," Harry said holding tightly to Ginny's hand. Madame Pomfrey gave him a disapproving look before thrusting a bright purple potion into his hands. Harry squinted at it before asking what it was.

"It's a calming draft. I'm pretty sure you could use it."

Harry ignored the strong taste of seaweed as he gulped it down. He immediately felt his muscles relax. But it did not take away the remorse that was dragging him down.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked him. _'Like a killer…' _But instead he gave a shrug.

"Are you sure? There's not something more…" she said as Madame Pomfrey handed him another potion.

"Yes, Gin, I'm sure," Harry said forcefully, avoiding her eyes as he draining the second potion. Ginny placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head towards her.

"When you're ready to talk…" She said, trying to catch his eye. Harry refused to look towards her, instead focusing on the remains of the potion swimming at the bottom of the glass.

"There's nothing to talk about! It's over and we can go home!"

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter!" cried Madame Pomfrey, looking startled at the suggestion. "You need at _least_ another week in my care! I wouldn't even think of sending you outside of this room!"

Harry shrugged, feeling as if it didn't matter either way. If he stayed here, there was a smaller chance that he would kill someone…

**A/N: Sorry its so short... I felt bad so I had to give you something...**

**RANDOM NAMES NEEDED! **

**All of you reviewers really keep this story coming! I got ONE review and I got really excited. This chapter is the outcome! **

**Keep em' coming!**

**Love Love Love**

**(Love)**

**Emerika**

**P.S. Check out the summaries in my profile and let me know which is best! ) Thanks! I think Titanic is winning!**


	15. Welcome to my Life

_**Disclaimer: Move to Michigan. It snows in April. **I do not own Harry Potter..._

**----**

**A/N: Woo! An actual slightly okay update time! Yess!**

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I am close to 6,000 hits! _

**_HAPPY EASTER!!! (is eating chocolate while typing, for real)_**

_--_

_**Start the countdown! Only about 3 chapters to go!**_

_--_

**_Chapter 15- Welcome to my Life_**

"I really think he should be here a few more days!" Madam Pomfrey was saying to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, but he should be getting home now," Professor McGonagall said sternly, hands on her hips. Harry was already out of bed, silently packing his things slowly. He knew the reporters would be flooding outside the castle and he would rather face them later than sooner, but later wouldn't come.

"Fine, fine!" cried Madame Pomfrey, obviously flustered. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron grinning at him.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asked. Harry nodded furiously.

"We tried to get the reporters to back off, but they say the Ministry gave them permission to be here. Bunch of…" Ron went on to call the reporters and the Ministry some foul names. Harry felt like laughing, but it never reached the surface. Ron seemed to notice and he said,

"You okay, mate?" Harry nodded, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around. Ron's expression clouded and he looked away.

"At the Burrow," he said vaguely. Harry remained silent. Hermione was a wreck even at the battle. Harry could hardly imagine what she was feeling, now that she had had time to be alone with her thoughts… It must be something similar to drowning. Harry knew the feeling, like you couldn't escape from your misery, guilt dragging you down at the same time…

"Harry! Hello?" Ron was waving a hand in his face, trying to wake him from his trance. Harry looked around.

"Yeah?" said Harry, half thankful that Ron stopped his thinking, half wanting to just be alone with his depression.

"Ready to face those maniacs?" Ron jerked a thumb towards the Entrance Hall door. Harry looked around him. This could be the last time he ever saw Hogwarts. It felt strange, not right, to just leave…

"You'll be back, Harry." Ron said, expressing what Harry wanted to hear. Harry shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Now, Harry, don't go punching cameras when we get out there. People will think you've gone mad!"

Harry forced a laugh and pulled open the oak door. Flashes erupted instantly. Harry pushed his way past the shouting reporters, not even bothering to "no comment."

"Mr. Potter! How does it feel, defeating him?"

"Many people want to make today Potter Day! How does that make you feel?"

"What was it like at the final battle?"

"How does it feel to loose some of the ones so close to you?"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry broke through the mass of cameras, looking behind him to see Ron at his heels.

"Mad…absolutely mad…" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry made a noise of agreement, half walking, and half jogging towards Hogsmeade. The journalists persisted, though, and jogged along behind him, still shouting questions. They reached Hogsmeade, and, with a flick of his wand, Harry disapparated…

♣♣♣♣♣♣

The sweet smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking drifted over them as Harry and Ron entered the Burrow. The usual sensation of security and happiness did not come, however. Harry walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was bent over the stove, cooking something that appeared extremely complicated. Harry took a seat at the table, setting his bag down on the ground. Mrs. Weasley straightened up and caught sight of Harry and Ron sitting at the table.

"Harry! Ron! Oh, wonderful! " She said smiling slightly. Harry did a double take. Mrs. Weasley's hair looked dirty and unkempt. Her eyes were swollen and red and her usual rosy face was a sickly pale. Harry felt a pang of guilt.

_It's all my fault… She's upset because of the battle. She lost a son because of me…_

Mrs. Weasley made her way over to him and brought him into a hug. Harry was slightly surprised. Shouldn't she be upset with him right now? When she pulled away she looked him over.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

Harry didn't want to answer and said what he knew would distract her.

"A little hungry, actually, Mrs. Weasley. You wouldn't have something would you?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice how each smile seemed out of place how it seemed forced. Harry felt a hand rest on his and he turned to see Ginny had joined them.

"Hey," she said. Harry squeezed her hand, keeping his eyes away.

"There you are, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a steaming plate of what looked like the contents of the entire kitchen in front of him.

"Thanks," Harry said before digging in. Honestly, he wasn't hungry. He should be. He hadn't really eaten since the day before… Harry was reminded of the time at Grimwauld Place. He had sat there with the Weasley family, just after their Dad had been bitten. He had sat there, drinking butterbeer just to have something to do with his hands…

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed from beside him. Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her appearance similar to Mrs. Weasley's. She took a shaky breath and said,

"I-I thought I should c-come and say hi," she said weakly, though bravely attempting a smile. Ron stood up and took her in his arms. Hermione pulled away quickly, a look of guilt and depression in her eyes. Ron blushed and took his seat again.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione. Harry pulled out the chair next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just came to say hi. I d-didn't come to the Hospital W-Wing so I thought I w-would now." She turned away, but stopped and Ron called after her.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, "We miss seeing you. I know you're upset, we all are—" Hermione whirled around.

"Don't --say--another—word," she said fiercely. "Have you even had time to _think_ about this? It's never going to be "The Twins" anymore! You saw George at the battle!" She shouted, her voice becoming louder as she spoke. "Every time someone slips and says 'Fred and George' we'll all have to remember! We'll have to remember that he's _gone!_ You just don't get it!" Her voice quivered and said whispered, "He's gone…" she slide down the wall, sobbing into her hands. Ron was standing, looking furious.

"I _do _get it! He was my _brother_! I spent my whole life with him! I get that George is on suicide watch!"

"STOP IT!" She exclaimed, cutting him off, but Ron wasn't done yet.

"Look, I know her was your boyfriend for a month or two--"

"_Fiancé, _Ron!" She interrupted. Ron blinked. "We were going to tell everyone the day of the battle, so don't pretend like you were the only one close to him!"

"Would everyone just _stop it!_" Ginny exclaimed. She was looking at Harry, his head in his hands. "Everyone just… shut up."

"Harry?" Ron said, concerned. Harry held onto Ginny's hand, trying to keep himself steady.

"Fred died to save Hermione. I think that's how he would have wanted to go."

"Oh, how would you know?" Hermione snapped. Harry looked up.

"Because if anyone had to die, don't you think they would want to die to serve a purpose? Maybe to save someone they love?" Harry said, eyes narrowed. "He died a hero and he would have wanted us to do the things he loved most. He would want us to laugh and live!"

Mrs. Weasley stood by the stove, a blank expression on her face. She looked hollow, lifeless. Her cheery expressions seemed dead now. She looked away from everyone, returning to her cooking. Hermione brushed away her tears and departed to her room. Ron stood to go after her but Ginny held him back.

She gave him a small sympathetic smile. "Let me go."

♣♣♣♣♣♣

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Hermione stared at the ceiling of Ginny's room, or at least she tried to. Her eyes were clouded with tears. She held up her hand above her face, watching her ring gleam on her finger.

---------

_Fred's arm felt secure around her shoulders as they watched an old muggle movie in the twins flat. Hermione wasn't sure where they had gotten the TV set and decided she didn't want to know. Fred reached for the remote and clicked the 'pause' button. _

"_Hey! That's a good part!" Hermione protested. Fred had a serious look on his face and Hermione hushed herself._

"_Fred, you okay, hun?" She said, concerned. Fred looked into her eyes, grinning. Hermione smiled back still worried about what was coming._

"_Hermione?_

"_Yes?" She said, wondering what in the world could get him this worked up. _

"_I…um…I love you." Hermione's smile widened. "I love you too."_

"_Well, hypothetically," he began, speaking faster now. "Hypothetically, what if I asked you to marry me?"_

_Hermione felt her mouth drop. Her mind felt stunned. Se couldn't think of a single thing to say. Fred pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a square diamond placed gracefully on top. _

"_Oh my god…" She whispered in a high pitched voice. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, finding her voice. _

"_So pretend I didn't say 'hypothetically.' Hermione, will you marry me?" _

_Hermione let out a teary laugh and threw her arms around him. _

"_Of course! But you would have to stay with me forever!" She whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and said,_

"_Till death do us part…"_

---------

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Hermione's breath hitched and she buried her face in the pillow. Why had he jumped in front of her? He had so much left to live for… He had said so before…

---------

"_So people pay to sit on the ground and watch movies?" Fred said incredulously. Hermione nodded, grinning at the confused expression on his face. _

"_Just give it a chance. You'll love it!" She said, taking his hand. She loved their dates. They always carried that thrill of opportunity. It was like anything could happen…_

"_What are we seeing anyway?" He asked curiously. Hermione shushed him and pointed to an empty space on the grass. The movie was starting just as they took their seats. _

_The movie was the old Superman. At one point, Fred asked if Muggles could really fly. Hermione laughed and corrected him. Fred made it a goal to make Hermione laugh at the most inappropriate times, like when things started to explode._

"_Poor people… So much to live for… Just like us actually; lots to live for…"_

_Hermione hushed him, pointing to the screen. A woman was falling off a building, screaming for help. Fred leaned over and whispered,_

"_You know, I'll always save you if you fall off an impossibly tall building."_

---------

"_I'll always save you…_" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, keeping the tears from falling. She didn't want anyone to save her anymore. No one should have to loose their life for her every again. So she made a vow. She was _never_ going to let someone get close enough to save her. She didn't need saving…

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

She would be forever single and keep everyone safe. And suddenly, she completely understood how Harry felt for these past few years. Keep everyone away, and no one gets hurt…

_Welcome to my life..._

_**A/N: **_

**_So... What do you think? I kind of like this one...REVIEW, please! I got... 3 for the last chapter... kind of saddening._**

**_--_**

**_I have decided to re-write RtL. Not now, don't worry. But after the Epilogue is done and all that..._**

**_--_**

**_Plase look at the summaries in my profile. Let me know which sounds best!_**

**_--_**

_**The song is "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. **_


End file.
